Star Wars Rebels: Jack's Story
by Theboblinator
Summary: So back in my galaxy, I was a normal street rat just worrying about trying to live to the next day. Then, I'm thrown into this galaxy, and my life stays relatively the same, with the exception of having someone else with me. Although, after a while, the two of us are thrown into something much bigger than living off the streets... And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Jack's Life "before"**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Alright, so after watching all of the episodes that are out at the moment, and reading a few stories, I've decided to write my own story for Star Wars Rebels. And, I've also decided to put my own spin on it as well. For one, I haven't seen a story in which Ezra has a friend before he meets the rebels who's a <strong>**_guy_****. So, that's where my character comes in. But like most of my other stories, my character will be in his later teens. So, Jack will be 17, and be like an older brother to Ezra after getting to know him.**

**Also, as you can tell from the tags, and because Jack will be 17, he will be paired with a 17 year old Sabine. I did this because after looking through the stories, I ****_also_**** noticed how there's only a few other fanfictions with an OC paired with Sabine. So, I plan for mine to be one of them. (Even if ****_somehow_**** Ezra ends up with her later on in the actual series) Now, I also have a couple questions for you guys at the end of this chapter, and they will decide the future of this fanfiction. So, I'm letting you guys have a hand in how this story goes. But, enough of that. For now, let's get to the prologue.**

* * *

><p><em>You ever have one of those days, where you wake up and you think that you know how it's gonna go, only to be thrown a curveball and have everything change for you in an instant?<em>

A teenage male, approximately 17 years old, runs across the rooftops of city buildings, a backpack slung over his shoulder, and a can of spray paint clutched in his right hand.

_Well, that's what's happened to me at the moment. See, my name's Jack._

The teenage boy jumps across the gap between buildings, and rolls to lessen the impact, before following the momentum and continuing to run. He can be seen wearing black combat boots that partially cover his black jeans, and a black jacket that is placed over a dark grey long sleeve T-shirt as fingerless gloves cover his hands. His black hair looks like it was styled to be messy, and his cobalt eyes almost seem to shine with mischief. His skin is Caucasian and has a slight tan, and some splotches of dirt can be seen on his cheeks.

_I'm just your run-of-the-mill street rat. I usually spent my time screwing around town, using spray paint to create random drawings and the like. As well as having to steal food to survive. Believe me, _not_ the best way to live. But, that's all about to change for me… Well, not right away, but you get what I mean._

The teenager leaps between another gap between buildings, and the view pans down as he runs across the screen to show the new building's name.

**Inter-Dimension Traveling Incorporated (IDT-Inc.) Instead of looking for a brighter future, we're looking for a brighter present. (AN: Stupid slogan/name I know. But I couldn't think of anything else at the moment okay!)**

As Jack continues to run, he looks over his shoulder once again with a smirk, and fails to notice that he's heading towards a skylight. He _also_ fails to notice that there are multiple streams of lights coming from said skylight. When he turns back around, it's too late to stop himself, and he pushes down on the glass a little too hard. The sound of shattering glass echoes through the air as Jack falls, and he only has enough time to see one other kid looking up at him in surprise before his whole world goes white.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximately 3 hour earlier:<strong>

* * *

><p>A spray-painted hanger door can be seen shaking off dust, before it begins to rise as a fingerless gloved hand pushes upwards. After it rises a few feet, a shadowed figure can be seen slipping underneath, before pushing the hangar door back closed. As it walks through a dimly lit hallway, it reaches its right hand behind its back, and places it inside a backpack that's slung over its shoulder. It pulls out a black L-shaped object, and turns it over in its hands a few times. From behind its back, the figure can be seen walking towards a light source, before walking through a doorframe and into the light.<p>

When in the light, the figure can be seen to be Jack, and he's holding onto a black plastic star wars laser blaster. It's a typical handgun that stormtroopers would carry, and he chuckles a bit as he tosses it into the air a few times. Each time he manages to catch it by the handle. He continues walking, and the area around can be seen to be a run-down skate park. The ceiling has multiple holes scattered around, some of which contain greenery growing down towards the floor. Many of the ramps have scratches and holes on them, allowing many animals to seek refuge inside them. He makes his way over to the half-pipe in the far right corner, and climbs to the top via the ladder on the side. Then, he climbs onto the railing, and jumps over to a walkway that is part of the second floor. He takes the plastic holster for his new toy out of his backpack as well, and clips it onto his belt.

As he finishes placing his new "gun" at his waist, he arrives at a door and pushes it open. Inside, we see a small living area set up. It's a small room, and has a mattress in the far right corner, a small bedside table next to it, a couple chairs strewn about the room, a desk off to the left wall, and a window at the far back. There are also a few daggers impaled into the wall next to the mattress, on which hangs a regular jacket for the cold time of the year, and a winter hat. Jack walks over to the window, and slides the shades to the side slightly to look out at the city. He smiles faintly at the familiar sight of tall skyscrapers and smaller businesses, and then closes the shades again to walk over to the desk. Once there, he opens one of the drawers, and takes out a small picture. This picture has a younger Jack that appears to be about five years old, standing between two adults. One is a man that has dark brown hair, and cobalt eyes. His right hand can be seen placed on the younger jack's shoulder. To his right is a woman that has black hair, and green eyes with her left hand on Jack's other shoulder. The three all have large smiles on their faces as they look at the camera.

Then, Jack folds the picture, and places it in the right pocket of his jeans. He walks over to the mattress, places his backpack beside it, and lays down to rest. Two and a half hours of sleep later and the jacket-clad teen can be seen getting out of his makeshift bed, and walking over towards the door with his backpack once again slung over his shoulder. As he opens the door, he takes one last look back at his "home". Almost as if he feels that it's the last time that he's going to see it, before he closes the door behind him. Leaving the entire place shroud in darkness.

* * *

><p>The next time that we see Jack, it's exactly like the first. He's running across buildings with a spray paint can clutched in his right hand, and the plastic gun is still in the holster at his side. He gives a smirk as he looks over his shoulder, and this time we can see that he's being chased down by two cops. "You won't get away this time!" One of them exclaims, making Jack's smirk widen as he leaps over the gap between two buildings, rolling with the momentum and continuing to run away from the two. He looks over his shoulder to see the cops had stopped running after him, and were instead looking with fear. "Hey kid! Stop!" One of them yells. Jack is confused by this, since they actually looked <em>for<em> him.

His confusion escalates at that notion, seeing as he hadn't really had anyone feel that way for him beside his parents, before he turns around just in time to see that he's running straight for a skylight on top of the building he was running across. He now understands just what it was the policemen were trying to warn him about, but it's too late. He continues running and presses down with his foot on the glass too hard, and causes it to shatter beneath him. As he falls downwards, he sees multiple pieces of machinery flashing and shaking beneath him, as if they were malfunctioning, and one kid that's on an observation deck has just enough time to notice him, just before his world goes white.

* * *

><p>Jack lets out a pained groan as he pushes himself up with his left hand, placing his right onto his forehead at the headache that suddenly appears. "Ugh. Did anyone get the number on the truck that hit me?" He asks rhetorically, only for a younger voice to answer him.<p>

"Not exactly." They answer. Jack opens his eyes, only to see a kid that looks to be about two years younger than him sitting on some kind of makeshift bed similar to the one he had in his own living space. Except that this one wasn't lying on the floor. Jack looks around his immediate area, and can already see multiple stormtrooper helmets and other random pieces of stuff from Star Wars what would appear to be junk to anyone else. But to Jack…

"Ah. A fellow street rat huh?" He asks with a grunt as he pushes himself to his feet, wobbling a bit as he tries to keep from falling onto the floor again. "Nice place you've got here… Uh, mind telling me where I am exactly?" He asks, trying to ignore the fact that this kid apparently has dark blue hair that's _just_ on the verge of being black. In fact, It would probably look like it was black in the right light. In response to Jack's question, the kid looks at him in suspicion.

"Lathal. Now, mind telling me just what that light show you showed up in was?" The kid replies, reaching for his wrist, before pulling back on thin air. At first, Jack would have laughed, especially at the name of the location he gave to Jack… But when a slingshot with what looked like an electrical ball appears aimed at Jack, he immediately holds up his hands in an "I surrender" motion.

"Woah! I have _no idea_ what you're talking about! And more importantly, can we put the weaponry away?!" He cries out in slight fear, backing up into the wall to get as far away as he can from the kid with the weaponry. The kid just raises an eyebrow at his response, but lets up on the weaponry some.

"First… Talk." He tells Jack.

_Oh great, just what the _hell_ have I gotten myself into this time?_ Jack asks himself, before going on to tell the kid his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Alright, so as you can see, this is simply a prologue to the actual story. Granted, I'll be going through it before I post it, so what you see is actually the finished product (unless I go through it again at a later date). And not just me throwing stuff together to fit in. Now, you guys will probably hate me for this. But I <strong>**_don't_**** know that much Star Wars. Only the main stuff that's talked about all over such as who Darth Vader actually is, who C-3PO and R2-D2 are, and other facts that almost ****_everyone_**** knows. So, that's the main reason that I made my guy get thrown into the Star Wars galaxy, instead of having him actually growing up there. So sorry to all of you who will be yelling at me about getting stuff wrong during my writing process.**

**Also, I told you guys at the beginning that I had a couple questions for you to decide how this story is going to go, and here they are:**

**1: Do you guys want Jack to be able to use the force in this Fanfiction? If yes, then he will be trained with Ezra by Kanan. If not, I already know how the story will go without him using the force. But, I decided that I wanted to see what you guys wanted.**

**2: Do you guys have a set "episode" that you want Jack and Sabine to get together? If not, I'll just try to figure a time out myself.**

**That's about all I can think about at the moment. If you guys have any suggestions for this Fanfiction, I'd love to hear them. Also know that this will be one of my less focused stories since I'm still working on the HTTYD fanfictions at the moment. I just figured I'd get this prologue out before I forgot about what I planned. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! (Whenever it comes out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Family Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Alright, so not that many people have looked at the story so far, and I'm going to assume that's because this is in a category that isn't really popular yet. But beside that, not much to say here beside the fact that we're actually getting into episodes now! So, the chapters are going to be longer, and the plot will actually start to come into play!<strong>

**Now, a bit of info here. Because some episodes start out right after a mission has happened, I'm most likely going to try to write out said missions once I get everyone's personalities down. So, you can expect hopefully longer chapters for those episodes.**

**Oh! Something else that I should mention! The other kid that was mentioned in the last chapter has ****_nothing_**** to do with the story! I just felt like implementing him in as a little joke. So for those of you who are worrying about more than one OC appearing in this fanfiction, DON'T! It will ****_only_**** have Jack as an OC. (Unless the need arises for me to create a single OC villain for a later chapter so that Jack doesn't interfere with a fight that ****_has_**** to happen the way it's shown).**

**For those of you who read the first chapter, and are still interested in this story, I'm glad to keep you entertained, and I hope that I can continue to do so. But for now, let's get to the actual chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>One Month After Jack's Arrival:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You ever have one of those days where- Wait. Let me rephrase that since I've already said it. You know those times in your life, where you think you have it all planned out, only for everything to suddenly be thrown away when something comes into your life? Well, that's how me and Ezra felt a month after meeting each other. The day we met what would be our future family. And one of which would end up being the most important person to me right next to Ezra. But, we'll get to that part later. For now, let's get to how we actually met them.<em>

Two figures can be seen standing on the walkway of a tower out in the middle of a large field of grass. One of them is shown to be Ezra, while the other is a newly outfitted Jack. When he had first come to the Star Wars galaxy, he had been dressed in what you would assume to be street gang clothes. And that wouldn't be far from the truth since he'd been a run-of-the-mill street rat back then. Which, he still was. However, after living here for a month, he'd changed so that he wouldn't stand out… At least not _too much_. Now, using some credits that had _somehow_ been changed into the galaxy's currency from the American dollars he had in his backpack, he'd bought some new clothes to help himself and Ezra during their life living off the streets.

In place of his jeans, he now had loose fitting pants. Although he had kept his long sleeved grey T-shirt, as well as his black fingerless gloves. But he'd removed his jacket, and placed it in his backpack for other occasions, and instead bought some light armor. It was colored white, much like a stormtrooper's, but since Jack was quite used to using spray paint, he'd styled some designs onto the light metal. These designs consisted mainly of random spirals or lines, but there was one that stood out immediately. It was a rectangle that had the top left corner filled with blue, and fifty small white dots. The rest of the shape was filled with thirteen alternating red and white horizontal lines. When asked by Ezra what it was for, Jack had replied that it was from his past life.

The dimension-traveling teen had spray painted this symbol onto each of his shoulder guards. He'd also gotten some armor to protect his legs, and had his boots outfitted with some metal as well so that he wouldn't have to buy completely new ones. He'd used his credits on similar things for Ezra, but made it so that the armor wasn't as noticeable. Instead, it was woven inside of his clothes, and was a strong metal, but able to bend with the cloth so that it wouldn't restrict his movements.

What completed the new look for Jack was the blaster, that the real name of which was apparently a "Laser pistol", which Jack always kept at his right waist. Apparently when he'd traveled through dimensions, the "toy" had been changed and was now a real laser pistol. Needless to say, it helped the two street rats live easier since the local thugs couldn't threaten them as easily as when Ezra had been on his own. It also helped Jack's nerves that in this dimension, there weren't bullets, and the laser pistol had "infinite" ammo. At least long as the battery pack wasn't overheated or destroyed. Although, it surprised Jack that only the Empire had those kinds of weapons at the moment, since he'd been sure that Han Solo had one in one of the Star Wars movies… Though he figured it was simply because he was in a time before then… This didn't make him feel any better about how he may or may not affect the timeline.

But, after a month of living together, the two street rats had created a bond much like older and younger brothers had. Jack would constantly be looking _out_ for Ezra, and Ezra would normally look _up_ to Jack. The fact that Jack had been living on his own for two more years than Ezra also helped solidify how the younger boy looked up to the older street rat for advice as a younger sibling would to their older one. Though, they were _both_ happy to have someone since before they'd met, they didn't have anyone else on their side. So they helped each other in that regard.

However, at the moment, the two were in a state of peace… Until a familiar sound reaches their ears, and they looked up into the air to see an Imperial ship flying above them. They share a look at the situation, before rushing into their living space, running down to ground level, and then climbing onto their shared speeder. Then they take off towards town, and the direction that the imperial ship was heading. Not knowing that their lives were just about to change drastically thanks to their decision.

* * *

><p>When the two arrive, they see one of the townsfolk being cornered by a few Imperial stormtroopers, as well as a couple commanding officers. When he's grabbed, and one of the commanding officers grabs his fruit, the two street rats share a look, before nodding to each other. Jack walks off, while Ezra walks between the officers, "asking" for some spare fruit, before nabbing the skinny commanding officer's communicator. When he meets back up with Jack, they share a smile, and Jack takes the communicator before activating it, and signaling for Ezra to go to the roof of a building nearby.<p>

"All officers to the main square! This is a _code red_ emergency! I repeat _code red_!" He exclaims, keeping his voice low so that it wouldn't be recognizable. He watches as the stormtroopers drop the citizen, while the officer slams his basket of fruits onto the ground. Then they rush away, and Jack walks over to him, the communicator still in his hand. As the citizen looks up, Jack activates the communicator again and gives a small smile. "All units stay on alert, I repeat, this is a _code red_!" He says, dropping down onto one knee in front of the farmer, who holds out a fruit.

"Thank you." He thanks Jack, the street rat in question giving a small smile as he takes the fruit and places it in his bag, before looking back at the citizen.

"Eh, mind if I have another for my friend? He's the one who swiped this little puppy." He asks, waving around the communicator a bit. The citizen nods with another smile.

"It's the least I can do for you two." He agrees, holding out another fruit, which Jack places with the other in his bag as he makes his way towards the building that Ezra's sitting on.

"Thanks a lot sir!" He exclaims with a mock salute, before disappearing onto the roof with Ezra, leaving the citizen to chuckle at the two as he gathers his fruits and walks away.

"I wonder… Just who are those two?" He mutters to himself, chuckling again as he continues to walk away. Meanwhile, the two in question are crouched low on the roof of the building they'd climbed, and are looking down at the town square as the officers meet.

"What's the emergency?" The skinny one from before asks the commanding officer stationed at the square.

"Emergency?" The officer asks with confusion evident in his voice.

"You called in a code red." The fatter one tries to remind him, only for the officer to remain confused. Jack chuckles into his hand a bit, elbowing Ezra as they share the secret that _Jack_ had been the one who called in the "code red".

"I'm not sure what you mean. My orders are to get these crates to the Imperial port." The officer answers again.

"Well, get them loaded then!" The skinny one exclaims, trying to cover up his confusion and annoyance at the false alarm. The two street rats that are on the roof chuckle a bit more as Ezra rests his arms on the edge.

"I almost feel bad for them, bro." He tells Jack, making the teen in question turn to look at him with a smile.

"Almost." He says with a chuckle, which Ezra copies a few seconds later. However, the fourteen year old suddenly stops, and turns to look in a random direction with a focused gaze. Jack raises his eyebrows at this, and turns to look in the same direction out of the corner of his eyes. That way, if anyone was looking to see if they were gaining attention, it wouldn't seem that way. What he sees is some random man standing in the middle of the pathways. The two street rats focus on him, before flattening themselves to the floor as he turns around to look in their direction. The man raises an eyebrow when he doesn't see anyone, and this makes Jack raise his own eyebrow. It's almost like the man… _Knew_ they were there, and was confused as to why he couldn't see them… But he shakes it off to see what the man does.

The two street rats watch as the man walks by a doorframe, and pats his leg a couple times. A few seconds later, something comes out of the doorframe, and stands where the man was a second ago. Then, as the man continues walking, he stops by a seemingly random person, and pats his leg two more times. In response, the seemingly random person taps their leg three times, before turning around and starts walking towards the Imperials. "Interesting." Ezra murmurs.

"Yeah, you're telling me. It's almost like they're a… Team." Jack mutters, before his eyebrow raises a bit as he realizes that's _just_ what they are. And if the person throwing a disk onto the stormtrooper's speeder is any indication. Then Jack was willing to bet that he knew _exactly_ what they were a team for. The fact that a few seconds later, the speeder explodes only solidifies his guess, and he gives a smirk too small for Ezra to see. _Well, well, well. Looks like we've got a rebel cell here…_ He thinks to himself, before sharing a look with Ezra as the stormtroopers are ordered to protect the crates "at all cost". The two share a smirk when they hear this.

"All costs huh?" Ezra asks rhetorically.

"Well, I like the sound of that." Jack agrees, before they run across the rooftops after the speeders. When they arrive, the man from before had just finished off the stormtroopers, with some help from the other creature. The two street rats share a knowing look when everything's done, before leaping down onto one of the vacant speeders that contains a couple crates.

"Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." Ezra thanks them, before backing the speeder out of the path.

"And keep on doing what you're doing! We could use some more people like you around here!" Jack agrees, ducking a swing from the man's partner as the two teenagers continue to back away from them.

"Ugh! Now what?!" The creature exclaims in frustration. The man seems to still be surprised, but manages to focus and let out a slightly aggravated growl.

"After those two!" He exclaims, the street rats in question backing up through a crowd of stormtroopers, before driving off with the two crates still attached. Unfortunately, the man and creature follow close behind on their own speeders. As the chase continues through the town, the two street rats suddenly feel their mode of transportation shake a little, and turn around to find the "random person" from earlier sitting on one of their crates.

"Pretty gutsy move you two!" They exclaim, the tone of the person's voice revealing that the speaker is female. Ezra tries to shake her off, but the attempts fail and she pulls out a pistol, before aiming it at Ezra. The boy in question gasps, as Jack's expression suddenly hardens and he quickly draws his own laser pistol, and aims it at the girl's helmet with a stern glare.

"I don't care who you are, and I don't care if you're part of a rebel cell. If you blast my little brother, just know that he's not gonna be the only one with a hole between his eyes." He warns her, making her pause for a second in surprise, before she lets off a chuckle.

"If the big guy catches you two, he'll end you. Good luck! And you." She says, gesturing to Jack. "If you _do _live, try to contact me. It's been a while since I've met a guy who has as much guts as you do." She tells Jack as she shoots the locking mechanism keeping the second crate connected. Ezra speeds up with a small smirk on his face after she does this, and the girl jumps off the crate, pushing it down an alleyway as she chuckles a bit at how protective older street rat was of his younger brother "Ezra", and how gutsy he actually was. People like that were hard to come around these days, and she had learned to respect them. The street rat in question turns to look at Ezra when he holsters his pistol, only to see a familiar smirk and look on the younger boy's face.

"Oh hell no, bro. She sounded _at least_ my age!" He exclaims, making the younger street rat give a small frown.

"Aw, come one bro! At least give me a chance!" Ezra exclaims, only for Jack to place his hand on his forehead in exasperation.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asks Ezra rhetorically. Only to get an actual answer in response.

"Uh, how about you help us _stay alive_!" Ezra exclaims as he speeds up the speeder, making Jack look up and see the crowd of stormtroopers setting up a firing line in their path. His eyes widen when he sees this, and he realizes that he needs to act _now_.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the man from earlier notices the line of stormtroopers, and reaches towards his holster to grab his pistol. However, before he can even touch the metal, four laser blasts are released from the second person riding the speeder in front of him, and all the stormtroopers go down from laser blasts to their heads. He stares in surprise at the feat, before focusing once again and speeding up his own speeder to try and catch the duo in front of him as they take the turn.<p>

"Who _are_ these guys?" Ezra asks as he looks over his shoulder, before looking at Jack. "What was that you said earlier about a "rebel cell"?" He asks his older brother figure. However, before Jack can answer, he notices where they're heading.

"Forget about that for now! Look _forwards_!" He exclaims, turning Ezra's head to look in the direction they're heading, and making the younger boy notice the street stalls that he's driving towards. He quickly pulls up on the handles, making them "drive" in the air above the citizen's heads, before turning and continuing down a different path. This path leads them to the main street, and the small group continues driving their speeders down the speedway. Unfortunately, a couple of stormtroopers notice them, and start after the group. Jack looks over his shoulder as laser blasts start to fly by their ride, and sees the man chasing them attempt to blast the two. Jack just shakes his head. "Amateur." He mutters, before drawing his own pistol and aiming down the crosshairs. "Ezra, hold us steady." He says.

"I'll try. But in case you haven't noticed, we're kind of being _shot at_!" Ezra exclaims.

"I'm_ taking care _of it." Jack tells the younger boy, before letting off a blast that sends one of the stormtroopers sprawling onto the asphalt below. Unfortunately, he blasts the wrong one, and the other stormtrooper blasts one of the hover devices on the speeder, making the back drop down, and smoke to be let out of one of the exhaust pipes.

"That's never good!" Ezra exclaims in slight fear, just before the speeder veers off course, and jumps the break between the two lanes. Causing the two street rats to drive on the wrong side, against oncoming traffic. Luckily, they only have to dodge a couple cars, before the traffic becomes non-existent, and Ezra speeds up. As all this is going on, the creature from before was taking care of the last stormtrooper left, while the man tries to catch up to the duo. Ezra notices that he had managed to speed up enough and be neck and neck with the two. In response, he scowls, and speeds up. Unfortunately, this makes the man leave his crates with the creature from before, and allow him to speed up enough to catch up with the two street rats.

When he's back to being neck and neck with them, the man purposefully drives to the break between the two lanes, making him jump over to right in front of the street rats, before he swerves slightly, and sends sparks up into Ezra and Jack's eyes. "God damn it!" Jack exclaims, trying to block the small sparks from flying into his eyes. When it stops, the two open their eyes, only to see the man blocking their way forwards.

"Woah!" Ezra exclaims, pulling back on the handles to break. They manage to stop _just_ before they hit into the man and his speeder. Ezra slumps slightly, before turning to face the man. "Who _are_ you?" He asks.

"_I'm_ the guy who's stealing that crate." The man responds.

"Hey, look. _We_ stole this stuff… What-whatever it is, fair and square." Ezra argues, folding his arms as Jack just watches the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Still thinking about what he'd seen earlier from this guy and his partners, and how they were probably some kind of rebel cell.

"And you two made it pretty far." The guy admits. "But I've got plans for that crate. So today is not your day." He continues, not noticing the Tie-fighter closing in on them. However, Ezra and Jack do.

"Eh, day's not over." Ezra argues, driving off on the speeder again.

"I'd consider jumping off that thing if I were you!" Jack calls back with a wave as the guy hears the tell-tale sound of the Tie-fighter, just before the Tie blasts the speeder, sending the man sprawling as the two street rats speed off on their still functioning speeder.

"Have a good one!" Ezra calls back with a wave, Jack giving his mock salute. The duo manages to make it out onto the field once again, and head off towards their makeshift home with small smiles on their faces… That is, until they hear the Tie-fighter making a return run. "Whatever's in these crates must _really_ be worth it." Erza says, before him and Jack have to duck under a laser blast.

"I'll tell you one thing bro, they _better_ be worth it!" Jack exclaims, just before the Tie lands a hit, and the speeder explodes, sending the two sprawling as the crate goes sailing off in a different direction. The two look back at the flaming wreckage of the speeder, before turning to see the Tie turning towards them once again. Just before the fighter can blast them, the sound of different cannons firing can be heard, and the Tie-fighter blows up. The two turn around to see what did it, only to see the guy standing on the hatch of a different ship.

"You two want a ride?" He asks them, gesturing to the ship. The two look off into the distance and see more Tie-fighters closing in, before sharing a glance. "Do you have a better option?" The guy asks them rhetorically. The two street rats share a nod, before running towards the crate. "Come on! Leave the crate you'll never make it!" The guy calls out to them as they activate the anti-gravity on the crate, and run towards the ship. The Tie-fighters closing in start to launch blasts at the duo as they raise the crate above their heads, before they push off of the ground. At first, it seems like they won't make it. But then, they catch the lip of the hangar door with the crate, and hold on to keep from falling. Jack turns to Ezra, and starts to shove him, helping the younger boy get onto solid footing. When he successfully makes his way up, he hands the crate off to the guy, and helps Jack up and into the ship.

Once inside, the duo sees that everyone that they'd run into before was currently standing there looking at them. Ezra makes his way up towards the crate as the lid is removed, and sees a stack of guns. "Ohhhh. Do you have any idea what these are worth on the black market?" He asks them as he picks one up. Meanwhile, Jack stays near the door, hand ready by his gun in case he needs to use it. These people may have saved him and his "little brother", but he'd learned long ago that when people do that, it's usually because they have an ulterior motive.

"Actually, I do." The man responds, keeping an eye on both of the new passengers.

"Don't get any ideas." The creature from before threatens, only for Ezra to smirk slightly.

'They're mine." He says, before sending a glance at Jack. "Well, mine and Jack's." He amends, before the creature snatches away the gun he was holding.

"If _you two_ hadn't gotten in our way…" He lets the sentence hang there, and Ezra leans into his face.

"Well too bad. We got to them first." Ezra says with a determined look, only for the man to break them up.

"It's not who's first, it's who's last." He tells Ezra, making the younger boy scowl slightly, and Jack to silently nod his head in agreement. "Keep an eye on our friends here." He tells the creature, placing a hand on his shoulder before climbing up the ladder. As all this is going on, the Tie-fighters continue to shoot at the ship the group was on. Jack takes the time that the ship swerves to look around the cabin, and notices a small red light blinking in one of the corners. He narrows his eyes, before nodding slightly, letting the person on the other end know that he knew they were watching what was going on. As he does this, Ezra starts to talk once again, now sitting on one of the crates.

"Look, we were just doing the same thing you were. Stealing to _survive_." He tells the two, the creature mostly glaring at Ezra, while the girl from before seems to be trying to keep both Ezra and Jack in her sights. If she noticed that Jack was ready to fire at a moment's notice, she didn't let on.

"You have _no idea_ what we were doing. You don't know us." The creature argues, poking Ezra in the chest to reinforce his point.

"And I don't _want to_. I just want off this bird." Ezra argues, gesturing to the door for emphasis.

"Please. Nothing would thrill me _more_ than tossing you out!" The creature admits. "While in _flight_." He specifies, only for the sound of a blaster priming to meet his statement. Making him look up and see Jack aiming his laser pistol at his head.

"You do that, and the same thing I told the _chica_ over there will happen to you." He says with a scowl. For some reason, the _chica_ in question doesn't do anything to stop his threat. Before anything else can be said however, the ship is hit by a laser blast, and shakes a bit. Unfortunately, the shake is enough to make the creature fall onto Ezra, and crush him between the floor and the creature in question.

"Get, off." Ezra says through clenched teeth, before slamming his fist into the floor. "Can't, breathe." He grunts out as the creature gets up.

"Oh come on. I'm not _that_ heavy in this gravity." He argues as Ezra gets up with the help of Jack.

"Not the _weight_. Ugh. The _smell_." Ezra clarifies, waving his hand in front of his face. The creature scowls in response to the jab.

"You don't like the air quality in here eh? Fine! I'll give the both of ya' your own room!" he exclaims, grabbing the two street rats, and throws them into a closet a few rooms down, closing the door behind them. The two glare at the door, before Jack notices something, and nudges Ezra. The younger boy looks where Jack's pointing, and sees the ventilation shaft. They share a grin, before opening the vent and climbing in. Jack goes in last, and as the two reach a corner, they hear the voice of the man from before resonate through the ship.

"Zeb, Sabine, where are the kids?" He asks, making Jack scoff.

_Long gone._ He thinks with a smirk.

"Zeb? Where are they?" The guy asks again when there's no answer.

"Well, they're still in the ship." The creature's voice echoes, giving a name to him. Then, another voice joins them.

"Oh they're _in_ the ship alright." The girl, who Jack now knows is named Sabine, says, making Jack stifle some laughter as he realizes she knows where they are, and was making a joke about it. Suddenly, the ship shakes even more, and Ezra is suddenly dropped out of the ventilation shaft in front of Jack.

"Shit! Ezra!" He calls out, climbing forwards only to see Ezra sitting in a chair. He drops down behind the kid, and looks out the window with him.

"We're… We're, in _space_." Ezra says with a large smile, before two Tie-fighters start to fire on their position. "And we're about to die!" He exclaims. Jack looks on with wide eyes, before his years of living on the streets allows him to focus again, and he looks down at the seat that Ezra was currently in. He quickly pushes the younger teen out of the chair, and sits down, grabbing onto the controls in front of him a moment later. Then, another voice echoes through the speakers.

"Shields are holding for now, but you need to buy me _time_ to calculate the jump to lightspeed." A female voice, not the same as the other one, echoes through the ship. The man's voice from before answers her.

"Buying time!" He exclaims, and as Jack watches, red laser blasts are launched at the fighters from somewhere on top of the ship. Jack smirks as he decides on a gutsy, and risky, move of his own.

"Looks like you could use some help!" He exclaims into the mic that he sees in front of him, before gripping onto the controls and launching blasts at the fighters, managing to hit two within a span of twenty seconds. _Thank God these controls are the same as the ones at the arcade for video games with jet fights._ He thinks in relief. Suddenly, Ezra speaks up from his side.

"Hey, my name's Ezra. What's yours?" He asks, making Jack look out of the corner of his eyes at the younger street rat. Unfortunately, he can't see who he's talking to from his angle, but he can take a guess.

"Bro, how many _times_, have I told you _not_ to flirt with _every_ girl you _see_?" He asks his younger brother figure, putting emphasis on words each time he launches another laser blast. "Because I'm _pretty sure_ that I _lost_ count at _fifty_." He continues, before he hears another person enter the control room.

"My name's _Zeb_. You _loft rat_." He hears come from behind him. He scowls as he continues to fire, bringing down yet another Tie-fighter in the process.

"Hey _fluffy_. You _want_ me to _introduce_ you to a _laser_ blast?" He asks Zeb. Before anyone can answer, he hears the woman's voice come back over the speaker.

"Calculation complete I just need an opening!" He hears the woman exclaim as he sees the last fighter heading towards them.

"You got it!" He replies, blasting the Tie-fighter to smithereens just before they fly through the resulting dust cloud.

"Thanks for that. Now entering Hyperspace!" She exclaims, and everyone in the control room looks out the window as the light starts to speed past them, and the ship enters Hyperspace. When they enter the swirling mass of blue, Jack leans back in the chair with a smirk.

"Well, I'd say that was a job well done." He says, before swiveling the chair around to face the other occupants of the room **(1)**. Unfortunately, before he can get a good look, a large hand suddenly grabs his shoulder, and lifts him up. Then, Zeb starts to walk off with Jack in one hand and Ezra in the other. All the while, Ezra tries to escape, while Jack debates whether or not to lay Zeb out cold on the ground. Unfortunately, before he can decide, they arrive at the main control room for the ship.

"Let go! You can't keep us here! Take us back to Lathal!" Ezra exclaims, just before Zeb drops him on his feet to the floor. The two of them glare at each other, just before one of the two other occupants of the room speaks up.

"Calm down that's exactly what we're doing." The woman from the speakers tell them.

"Wait, right _now_? With Imperials chasing us?" Ezra asks incredulously, spreading his arms in disbelief.

"We lost the Tie's when we jumped and the Ghost can scramble it's signature so they won't recognize us when we return." The woman replies, pressing a few buttons for reasons unknown to Jack.

"Woah, that's pretty cool." Ezra says in awe, before snapping out of it. "So then just drop me, Jack and out blasters back to capital city and-" He's cut off as the guy and girl from before walk in. The only difference being the girl has her helmet off. And if Jack was to be honest… He could see why Ezra hit on her earlier. Though, he wasn't going to go doing the same thing… At least, not in the way that Ezra did.

"They're not _your_ blasters." She tells the two street rats.

"And we're not going back to capital city. The job's not done." The guy continues. This makes Jack raise his eyebrow in confusion, though if his suspicions about them being a rebel cell was correct, then he had a few good guesses as to why they needed the guns.

* * *

><p>As the ship lands on the planet, everyone walks out, with the guy from before, who Jack now knew was called Kanan, and the woman, whose name was Hera, head off in a different direction than Jack, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine. Ezra watches them walk off, and turns to the other two that were already a part of the ship's crew.<p>

"Hey, where are they going?" He asks as Zeb, Sabine and Jack all continue walking, each with their own crate.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Zeb says with a smirk. "Oh, and I, might just kill you anyway." He adds onto the end.

"You try anything like that fluffy, and I'm following through with my threat from before." Jack warns Zeb, just before Sabine speaks up.

"Grab a crate, pull your weight." She tells Ezra, the teen in question watching on as Jack just nods for him to do as she says, and then continues walking as Ezra grabs his own crate from the ship and follows after them towards the town. When they reach it, Ezra takes a look around.

"I've lived on Lathal my whole life. Never been here." He admits, shaking his head.

"The _Imperials_ don't advertise it." Sabine responds.

"Locals call it Tarkin town." Zeb continues, before Sabine goes on to explain why, and Zeb explains what happened to the others who weren't sent here. They make it to the center of the small town just after sunrise and Sabine smiles a bit as Zeb speaks up. "Who wants _free grub_?!" He exclaims, spreading his arms out wide, before him and Sabine take the lids off their crates, and reveal the food inside. Jack and Ezra do the same as the townspeople gather around, before one stops by Ezra's side and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He thanks Ezra, before walking off.

"But… I didn't do anything." Ezra admits. But the person's long gone. Zeb and Sabine continue to hand out food to the locals with smiles, while the two street rats watch on. About an hour later, the two can be seen sitting in front of the ship, looking out over the small settlement that they'd just given free food to. As this is happening, Ezra suddenly starts to look back towards the ship, before getting up and walking in. Jack just watches him go with a small smirk.

"Try not to break anything while you're in there will ya'?!" He calls out to the younger boy, getting no response. Jack just sighs, before he lies down on the grass and closes his eyes. Laying his right arm over his eyes to block out the sun. "Who would've thought? The first person I meet is a guy who can use the force." He mutters to himself with a small chuckle. A few minutes later, he hears the sounds of feet walking along the ground, and lifts his head up to see Zeb and Sabine walking towards him. He gives a small smirk to the girl since she hadn't done anything to get on his bad side, but scowls slightly at Zeb since he'd constantly threatened Ezra. "Y'ello." He greets, pushing himself up into a sitting position. I'm guessing it's time to go?" He asks, getting a nod from the girl.

He pushes himself up onto his feet, and brushes some dust off his shin guards, before turning around and starting towards the ship. When he gets aboard, he realizes that he doesn't know where to go, and lets Zeb pass before stopping Sabine. "Uh, hey. Any chance you could show me the way to the kitchen?" He asks with a bit of embarrassment since he has to ask directions around a small-ish space. She stares at him for a few seconds, before nodding and walking off. Jack follows soon after, and the duo arrives in the kitchen. Jack immediately takes off his backpack, and takes out one of the fruits from earlier. He ends up needing to ask the locations of the plates and knives, but eventually he cuts the fruit handheld pieces. As he does this, he glances over at Sabine. "Uh, hey. About earlier on the speeder… I just wanted to apologize. At the time, I actually thought that you were gonna shoot Ezra." He admits, Sabine looking over at him with a small smirk.

"You're really protective of him. Aren't you?" She asks, making a small blush appear on Jack's cheeks."

"Heh. Yeah, you could say that. I've been looking out for him for a while, and I guess that I've started to become even more protective of him the longer I stay with him." He admits, making Sabine give him a small smile. After Jack tells this to Sabine, he takes a bite of one of the fruit slices, and Ezra walks into the room. "Hey little bro, catch." He says, tossing one of the pieces to Ezra, who catches the slice of fruit and takes a bite.

"Not too good at following directions are you?" Sabine asks the young teen, referring to how she had heard about Ezra walking through the ship a few minutes ago.

"Not so much." Ezra admits, walking over to join the two. "You?" He asks, taking another bite of the fruit.

"Never been my specialty." Sabine admits with a chuckle. Ezra bounces a bit in place after she answers, and asks another question.

"Who are you people anyways? I mean you're not thieves exactly." He clarifies.

"We're not _exactly_ anything." Sabine says. "We're a crew. A team. In some ways a family." She says, making Ezra deflate a little. Sabine and Jack notice and the latter puts Ezra into a headlock before giving him a noogie.

"Hey! I see that look in your eyes. Stop thinking about that stuff you hear me Ezra?" He asks with a small smile, still rubbing the younger boy's head.

"Alright, alright!" Ezra relents, waving his hands around to get Jack to stop. The older teen does so with a nod, before leaning against the counter next to Sabine once again. "So, then, what happened to your real family?" Ezra asks Sabine. She just scowls and looks to the side.

"The Empire. What happened to yours? Well, except your brother here that is." She asks, nodding her head to Jack during the last sentence. Before they can clarify that they aren't brothers biologically, the door opens to reveal Zeb, and Jack instantly scowls at him.

"Kanan wants us in the common room." He announces, banging on the top of the droid that works in the ship before pointing at Ezra and Jack. "If they try anything sound the alarm." He tells the droid, making Jack's scowl deepen. "Or shoot them." He adds on, making Jack add a glare to his scowl as the droid makes some noises. "Shush. Just watch them." Zeb says, turning and walking out of the room. Sabine grabs her helmet and follows shortly after, stopping to look back over her shoulder at the two boys.

"Sabine. My name's Sabine." She tells them, making the two smile.

"Nice name." Jack compliments with a small smile, getting a nod of gratitude before Sabine walks out of the room, the door closing behind her. Ezra tries to speak up before she's gone completely, but the droid rams into him to stop him, making the teen scowl and cross his arms. The two humans in the room share a look, before they smirk. Jack whistles innocently while walking around as Ezra walks over to the cabinet from earlier. As he opens the door, Jack knocks the droid onto its side, and Ezra slips into the ventilation system again. A few minutes later, the droid finally pushes itself onto its wheels, lets off a string of beeps at Jack, and then ushers him out of the room with a taser. Eventually, the duo arrives at the common room, only to find Ezra already there in the middle of the room. Jack "Tsk's" at the scene in front of him.

"Ezra, Ezra, Ezra. What did you do to get caught _this time_?" He asks with a small smirk, making the younger teen blush in embarrassment. He coughs to try and play it off, and then turns and looks back at Zeb as he walks forwards and readies his fist to punch the younger teen.

"Can we _please_ get rid of him?" He asks, only to be met with two hands holding him back, as well as a blaster primed and aimed at his face.

"If you want to be gotten rid of yourself." Jack tells him with a glare, only for Kanan to turn to him and lower his gun by pressing down on the top of it with his hand. Jack gets the message, and holsters his weapon.

"No, we can't." Sabine says, making Ezra smile. "The kid knows too much." She continues, making Ezra sigh while Jack chuckles a bit as Hera walks forwards and helps Ezra to his feet.

"We don't have time to take him home anyway, we need to move now." She continues, walking away with him. "_I'll_ keep an eye on him. And Jack too." She says, making the older teen roll his eyes before walking after the two. When they get back to the main control room, Ezra sits in the chair beside Hera, while Jack sits behind him.

"You know this whole mission idea is nuts. I'm all for sticking it to the Empire, but there's no _way_ I'd stick my neck out this far. Who does that?" He asks, making Jack sigh at Ezra's mentality, which _still_ hadn't changed over the month he'd been living with the teen.

"We do." Hera responds, making Ezra turn and look back out the windshield as they exit Hyperspace next to their desired location. Then, Hera starts acting. What surprises Ezra and makes Jack laugh is that she succeeds in getting them docked. About a minute later, Kanan checks in with Hera.

"No troopers. The security's solid." He announces, slightly confusing Jack at how the security could be solid if there wasn't anyone there, before the com suddenly turns into static.

"Specter one, come in." Hera says, before pressing a button. "Specter four?" Another button. "Specter five? Ugh, com's down." She announces after trying again as Jack stares out of the windshield with a slight glare.

"Why do I have a feeling that we're about to get into a whole heap of trouble?" He asks nobody in particular, having managed to play some of the scavenged war games with the other street rats back in his galaxy, and having similar situations show up on the screen multiple times. And Hera's next sentence just solidifies that fact.

"No, not down… Jammed." She tells the two teens, just before they all look out the windshield and notice an Imperial ship show up from Hyperspace. "That's an Imperial Start Destroyer!" Hera exclaims, making Ezra turn to look at her.

"This whole thing was a set up!" He exclaims.

"It's beginning to look that way." Hera agrees, pressing a few buttons as the Star Destroyer draws closer, before slowly drawing both ships towards its cargo hold. "You two need to board the transport and warn them!" She exclaims, Jack nodding and getting up while Ezra turns to look at Hera in shock.

"What?! Why can't you do it?!" He exclaims.

"I need to be ready to take off or none of us stands a chance." She tells him.

"No! No way! Why would I risk my life for a bunch of strangers?" Ezra asks, and before Hera can answer, Jack speaks up.

"Because it's the right thing to do. And if we don't go warn them, then even if we're not the ones pulling the trigger, then we are to blame for their deaths." He tells his younger brother figure with a determined look. Ezra looks between his older brother figure and the Star Destroyer, uncertainty clear in his eyes as he attempts to make his decision. And Jack is able to tell that it's tearing him apart inside. Because for the first time, he's starting to see what it's like to look out for others, and not just yourself and one other person. Now, Jack just hoped that he would make the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: <strong>

**(1): **Not entirely sure if the chair in there is actually able to swivel, but swivel chairs are awesome! Therefore, almost all chairs on the ship shall be swivel chairs.

**Well, I think that's as good a place to stop as any. After all, I've written over 8,000 words for this chapter, so I think that makes up for last chapter's shortness. Now, as you can see, I've made it so that the two street rats have an older and younger sibling like bond. This will come into play multiple times down the line, since Ezra will be looking to not only Kanan for advice, but Jack as well. As for the question about Jack using the force or not, well, as you can see in this chapter I've decided to make it so that Jack ****_will not_**** use the force, and instead focus on using his Laser pistol.**

**Also, you can already see the attraction to Sabine starting for Jack, and a ****_slight_**** attraction to Jack for Sabine. Although, their first meeting wasn't exactly what you guys were expecting now was it? Yeah, seems that Jack takes his older brother roll ****_quite_**** seriously. So, it might take a couple episodes for Zeb and Jack to settle their differences because of this. But, going off all this, I guess I should get to replying to the reviews shouldn't I?**

**WoodElfJedi:**

Well, sorry if I disappointed you by making Jack not use the force, but the next person who reviewed actually brought up some good points. I just hope this won't make you dislike the story, and I can keep you loving it.

**Kid-N7:**

Well… This is probably the longest review I've actually gotten. Although, a few others definitely come close… But I digress. Thanks for the review, and thanks for your suggestions as well. As you can see, Zeb and Jack will have some issues to work out first, but I might just add that in. Also, as for the "pulling a Han Solo", yeah, I'll probably include that somewhere. It's too good to pass up!

As for your suggestion about the episode, thanks! I was actually thinking about this episode, but you've definitely made it a larger possibility. The only way it would change is if they come out with a few new episodes before I write out that one, and one of them gives a better time for the two to get together. But beside that, I like your idea of the AVP references, and will most likely include that at some point. (In fact, I may use it to a larger degree than you originally suggested). Then again, I'm trying to figure out if I should write a story where I actually have the crew watching and reacting to the movies. But that would mean that _I_ would have to watch it… Meh, I'll think about it.

And, as you can see here, I've used "fuzzy" as you suggested, but I already had that scene planned out. So unfortunately the conversation you suggested didn't happen. But I also really like your nicknames suggestion! I'll probably use them, and now I just need to think of one for Jack to use for Sabine… Thanks again for the review!

**Anime PJ:**

Good to see you reading this story as well! I also hope that I can keep you entertained through it, and that you like the way I have it planned to go.

**Well, I think that's about it for this chapter, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Family: Street Rat Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Well, still not a lot of reviews for this fanfiction, though the few I've gotten are all nice. But, I shouldn't expect much from this category I guess. Either way, it's nice to see that people are actually reading it. Now, I'm thinking about making the attraction between Jack and Sabine more "viewable" in this chapter. And by that, I mean that Sabine will probably feel something, but won't know what it is, while Jack will actually start to flirt with her slightly. But, the actual relationship will not happen until further down the line.<strong>

**I'm also thinking about a certain episode that I want to extend over a few chapters, and internet points to those of you who can guess which episode I'm talking about. (P.s. I had to go back and change something in the last chapter. I realized that the timing was wrong, and fixed how long Jack's been a street rat. It goes like this: Ezra is 15, and has been a street rat since he was seven, making him a street rat for 8 years. While Jack is 17, and has been living on the streets since he was five, making him a street rat for 12 years.) Now, I think I've gone on long enough so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><em>There are times in life that you're forced to make difficult decisions. And during these times, the thoughts rushing through your head are usually your own self-doubts about if the one that you chose is the right one. I've had my fair share of these times, and unfortunately I didn't always get it correct. Right now, I'm hoping that doesn't happen to Ezra.<em>

Jack watches as Ezra battles his inner thoughts about whether to go help the group that him and his older brother figure had just met. After a few seconds, Hera decides to try and help his struggles. "Listen, our crew boarded that transport to _selflessly_ rescue Imperial prisoners. They have _no idea_ they walked into a trap. No idea what's coming. You need to go warn them Ezra." She tells the street rat as she places a hand on his shoulder. "You and Jack." She says, only for Ezra to turn away as he struggles even harder with his thoughts.

"No! It's too late for them Hera. We should run now while we-" He's cut off once again.

"You don't mean that." Hera says with a firm look, making Ezra turn and look away.

"I do, I _swear_ I do…" He trails off, before he sags as he gives into one of the thoughts. "Which is why I can't _believe_ I'm doing this!" He exclaims, running past a smiling Jack and out the doors, his older brother figure close behind him with a proud glint in his eyes. As they run onto the transport, they share a look.

"You go look for Kanan and fuzzy. I'll go look for Sabine and Chopper." He tells Ezra.

"Aw, come on bro! Why can't I go looking for her?" He asks, getting a slight scowl from Jack in response.

"Because I don't trust myself not to shoot fuzzy between the eyes for the amount of times he's threatened you." He admits, before speeding up. "Just find them, and try to get them back before I do. I _don't_ want to run into him again." He yells back as he turns a corner. As Ezra continues to look for Zeb and Kanan, Jack runs by multiple doors. He makes sure to look in each one he passes to see if Sabine and Chopper were there, but continues to run so he doesn't waste any more time. Finally, he makes it to the one where Sabine was currently pressing multiple buttons on a control panel as Chopper messed with another piece of machinery. He runs into the room, and Sabine notices him out of the corner of her visor.

"What the- What are you doing here?" She asks Jack in surprise as she continues to press multiple buttons.

"This whole thing was a trap." He tells her, making her recoil slightly and pause typing to look at him, only to start up again faster than before as she looks between the panel and Jack.

"What?" She asks in surprise, making Jack shakes his head.

"No time to explain the entire thing, we've gotta get out of here, and fast!" He exclaims, getting a nod from Sabine as she turns to face the control panel fully once again.

"Alright, it's a good thing I got the backup ready." She says, before pressing another button. "Now." She tells Chopper, the droid activating something of his own, and the gravity within the ship suddenly turns off.

"Woah! Anti-grav… Nice." Jack comments with a small smirk as Sabine looks around.

"Artificial gravity is down for two minutes." She announces, placing down detonation charges on the panel, before grabbing Chopper with one hand, and holding out the other to Jack. "You want a ride?" She asks, her tone of voice suggesting that she was smirking as she used the same phrase that Kanan had the day before. Jack just gives his own smirk in response, and grabs her hand.

"If you'd be so kind." He responds as his smirk widens. Sabine nods, and Chopper starts to fly away from the control room. A couple minutes later, they stop next to two floating stormtrooper corpses, and Sabine pulls out a device before she starts counting down.

"Five, four, get ready, two, one." She finishes counting down and activates the device, reactivating the gravity. Chopper continues to fly in the air as Sabine and Jack land in slight crouches on the floor. They run through the doorframe, and see Kanan's group running towards them. Jack is relieved to see that Ezra is with them, and gives a small smile. Though he has to fight the urge to scowl when he sees Zeb. "So there really aren't any wookies?" Sabine asks Kanan, the man shaking his head in response.

"No. Sabine, man the nose gun. Chopper, go tell Hera to take off. Jack," He starts, looking at the older street rat with the tone of someone who's giving orders that _are not_ to be disobeyed unless someone wants to risk the death of a teammate. "Man the rotating turret. I don't know if we're going to need to defend the ship when we detach, but I'd rather not risk it." Kanan tells him, getting a nod from the two humans and a few whirs from the droid in response before they go running back to the ship. Sabine and Jack are the first on, and they quickly make their way to their stations. A few seconds after Jack sits down in the chair, Hera's voice is heard over the com.

"There! Airlock's shut." She announces, detaching the ship from the transport. "We're outta here!" She exclaims, all the occupants blissfully unaware of Zeb letting out a sigh as he sits down against the airlock door, and looks almost regretfully towards the area where the rotating turret is located. "Chop, jam their tractor beam." The crew can hear Hera say over the com, before the droid does just that, and they're flying away from the Star Destroyer. Then, another voice can be heard over the com.

"Attention rebel ship. Surrender or be destroyed. This is your _first_ and _last_ warning." The Imperial officer's voice announces, getting a large grin from Jack at the "warning".

"Oh, GFY you mother fucker. Hey Sabine, do you think _now_ would be a good time for them to receive your little, "surprise"?" He asks the female with a smirk present on his face, the female in question returning the smirk over the holo-screens that they were communicating on. She lifts up the detonator in her hand, and presses the red button. As Jack watches, an explosion can be seen in the middle of the bay area of the Star Destroyer, and Sabine leans forwards, as if she's trying to see the explosion around the ship.

"Ah, I can't see it from here. How'd it look?" She asks with a small smile on her face.

"I'd say the view's gorgeous from here." Jack says with a smirk directed at the holo-screen. Sabine rolls her eyes, but a smirk is present on her face nonetheless A few seconds later, the Ghost enters Hyper-space, with Jack none the wiser to his younger brother figure's fate. A minute later, Sabine, Kanan and Jack walk into the main control room, with the older man's frustration showing clear as day.

"The whole thing was a set up." He says with a scowl as he sits down next to Hera.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine asks as she takes the seat behind Kanan as Jack chooses to lean against the wall next to the door since no doubt fuzzy would be walking in any minute. Hera turns around to face the trio at Sabine's question.

"Vizago would sell his mother to _jawas_ if he could get a couple credits out of it." She says. "But we're a source of income for him. The odds are he didn't know." She says, crossing her arms as she turns to look back out the windshield. Jack scoffs at that, not noticing how Zeb had walked in _without_ Ezra.

"I'm gonna give one warning right now you guys. This Vizago sounds like your run-of-the-mill conman. I'd say that he knew, and was being paid by the Empire, to give you that fake information. From what I see, he's your only source of information. So, if you live, you continue to go back to him, and he gets paid from you guys. If you don't live… Well, he'll end up getting paid more by the Empire for your heads." He tells them, making the crew turn to look at him in surprise. "What? You learn a few things when you're living on the streets for twelve years." He tells them, before Hera speaks up again.

"Besides that bit of insight, that other kid did alright." Hera compliments, getting a small smile from Jack.

"He did _okay_." Kanan replies, before turning to face Zeb. "Where is he?" He asks, everyone turning to face Zeb as he grimaces slightly. He sends a slight glance at Jack, before focusing on Kanan.

"I, uh, thought he was with _you_." He says, making Jack stand stock-still when he hears this. Zeb might have thought he didn't see the glance that he threw Jack, but he did. As the others look at Zeb with confused looks, Sabine leans towards her crew mate.

"Zeb, what did you do to him?" She asks with wide eyes.

"I didn't do _anything_ to him. The… ISB agent grabbed him." He says as he looks away from them as Jack feels his blood run cold.

"What?!" The rest of the crew exclaims.

"The kid got grabbed okay!" Zeb yells.

"_Garrus!_ _Zeb!_ _Orrelios_!" Hera exclaims in a voice that shows just how angered she was at the moment.

"Oh come on! We were dumping him after the mission anyway… This just saves us fuel… They'll go easy on him. He's just a kid…" Zeb trails off. The only problem is that he seemed to have forgotten about the other street rat that was standing in the room with them.

"You left him…" Jack mutters, bringing all eyes to him. "You left Ezra there… My little brother… The only person, who _matters to me_!" By the end he's yelling, and when he finishes, he leaps onto Zeb, bringing the brute to the ground as Kanan and Hera shout out in alarm. "You left him there in the hands of the Empire!" Jack shouts as he starts to punch Zeb as hard as he could. "Do you have _any idea_ what they're going to _do_ to him?! It doesn't _matter_ to them that he's a kid! He was with us! With _you_! They're gonna think that he's a_ part of your cell_, and probably _torture_ _him_ for _information_ on you!" He continues to shout, before he feels two pairs of arms lift him off Zeb, and drag him back.

"Calm _down_ Jack!" Kanan exclaims as he tries to hold the street rat in place with Sabine's help.

"You want me to try to _calm_ _down_?! When that bastard left my younger brother to the Empire?!" He yells out, before the news suddenly hits him hard, and he goes limp in their arms. When this happens, they let him slump to the floor as Zeb pushes himself onto his feet, rubbing his chin as he looks at the seventeen year old. "He left Ezra with the Empire." Jack says again, this time in a defeated voice as he drops his head into his hands. "Now… I don't have anyone left." He continues. The crew looks at him in sympathy, before three of them round glares on the last crew mate. Zeb flinches under their glares, and looks at Jack. He flinches once again when he notices just how badly Jack was hurting, and sends an apologetic look to the rest of the crew. But by now, they were just looking at the street rat with sympathy, while Zeb is left to think about what he did to the teen and his "younger brother".

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the crew was sitting in the main control room, Jack slumped against the wall as he continues to think about Ezra, and what was possibly happening to the younger street rat. However, there was a new topic of discussion taking place. One that Zeb had no interest in. "No, no, no, no <em>way<em>! You _cannot_ be serious!" He exclaims with a glare directed at Hera.

"It's _our_ _fault_ he was there!" She argues.

"Come on Hera! We just met this kid. We're not, going _back_ for him!" Zeb yells at her, Jack finally looking up from his position against the wall as Sabine speaks up.

"They'll be waiting for us…" She trails off, sending a glance to Jack before she looks away in slight guilt and shame. "We can't save him." She says, causing hurt to flare in Jack's eyes since he'd started to like Sabine the most out of the crew, for more reasons than one, before the hurt subsides and he looks back down at the ground. Hera sees this, and her eyes droop at his reaction. At Sabine's vote, and Jack's reaction to the vote, Sabine feels more guilt stack up and Zeb rubs the back of his neck as he avoids looking at the street rat. However, Chopper turns and faces Hera, before letting off a series of beeps. This makes Hera smile, and Zeb seems to notice it.

"What?! What did he say?!" He yells, his tone indicating he had a good idea what it was the droid said. And Hera proves this statement as she looks over her shoulder at him.

"He voted with me. That's two against two. Kanan, _you_ have the deciding vote." Hera tells the man, making him turn the chair to face the rest of the crew as he looks around the cabin, thinking about his vote. However, he focuses on Jack's figure as the teen pushes himself up before he can decide, the street rat using the wall as a support.

"You can all take your God damn vote." He all but growls, making Zeb and Sabine flinch slightly since they'd voted for leaving Ezra on the Star Destroyer. "And while you do that, _I'm_ going to save my little brother." He announces, walking out the door. Zeb looks at his retreating figure in shock.

"What?! What are you gonna use?! An _escape pod_?!" He exclaims, just before the door slides shut and he turns to face the rest of the occupants of the room. "That kid's bloody mental is what he is." He says. Meanwhile, Kanan looks at the door with a thoughtful expression on his face, as Sabine also looks in the direction that Jack walked out. She didn't like her vote, but she knew that she was right. The Imperials would be waiting for them if they returned… But she hated the fact that even though she was voting against it, she knew that she'd be on the opposite side if it was one of the crew members in Ezra's spot… And it made her feel horrible.

Before anything else can be said though, a light starts to blink in the cabin, and Hera checks the diagnostics with a slight smirk on her face. "Well would you look at that Zeb. Seems he's trying your idea." She says, making Zeb look at her in confusion. "He's trying to detach the Phantom." She specifies, making everyone's eyes widen.

"While in _Hyperspace_?!" Kanan exclaims, fearing for the teen's life. Sabine is also wide eyed, thinking about what could happen to him if he detached the Phantom while they were passing through Hyperspace. Though it never crossed her mind what could happen to the _Phantom_ if the small ship was detached, just the person who would be _piloting_ the ship.

"Looks like he's serious about getting to Ezra." Hera says. Kanan shares a look with Sabine, and the two get out of their seats and head out the door. Running towards the ladder to get to the Phantom before anything could happen. They arrive in the Phantom to see Jack attempting to start it up. He notices them out of the corner of his eyes, and stops working. Then, he stands up, his hand hovering by his pistol in case he had to use it.

"You can try and stop me. But know that if you do, I will _not_ regret knocking you two out, and throwing you back into the Ghost before I take off in this ship." He says with a slight glare. Sabine just looks on with a slight trace of guilt in her gaze, while Kanan just stares at Jack with a thoughtful expression. For a minute, nobody does anything. Then Kanan finally breaks the silence.

"There's not going to be any need for that." He says, before he turns around to face the ladder that him and Sabine had climbed down. "Hey Hera!" He exclaims.

"Yes love?!" Comes the slightly muffled reply since they had a floor between them.

"Turn around! We're going back for the kid!" He yells, looking over at Jack who was staring wide eyed at him, before he dropped into the seat and lets off a relieved sigh as Zeb's complaints started up in the main control room. As this happens, Sabine looks wide eyed at Kanan, before turning to look at Jack. When she looked at him, she could practically _see_ the relief flooding through him, and she felt another stab of guilt when she remembered how she voted against going back for his brother. A few minutes later Sabine, Zeb and Kanan are ready to leave the Ghost and attack the Star Destroyer to search for Ezra, while Jack is manning the nose gun.

"Zeb, I'm expecting _you_ to make sure that Ezra gets on this time. If I lose my little brother because of you…" He lets the threat hang there as Zeb flinches at being reminded at how it was _his_ fault that Ezra was in this situation in the first place. "And Sabine… Help him." He says, not giving a threat, but letting her know that this was his way of saying that her vote still hurt him, despite how logical it was at the time.

"I will Jack… And, I'm sorry." She apologizes, getting a grunt in return. She allows herself to feel a little better at that, since he'd actually replied to her apology instead of just brushing it off. A few seconds later, the small group runs out into the bay of the Star Destroyer, and Jack sits there, knowing that it's going to be a long time before they make it back with his younger brother figure… At least, that's what he thinks before they come back almost a minute later with Ezra.

Jack's eyes widen at this, and he immediately grabs onto the controls, before firing at the exit they'd come from. He hits the two stormtroopers that Kanan doesn't as the commanding officer ducks behind the crates, before more reinforcements show up. A few seconds later, the ship lifts off as an explosion rocks the bay and the air inside the Star Destroyer starts to escape into space. He watches multiple stormtroopers get pulled out into the endless void of space before the shield around the ship is properly activated to stop the air from escaping, and the leftover Imperial soldiers fall to the ground as the air stops pulling them towards the hole.

Then, Hera flies the Ghost down and out of the Star Destroyer, before entering Hyperspace. Once this is done, Jack leaps out of his chair, and rushes to the main control room. When he shows up, he sees Ezra leaning against the doorframe. He smiles at the sight, but before he can say anything, he hears Hera speak up. "I'll get you and Jack home now. I'm sure your parents must be worried _sick_." She says.

"I don't have parents." Ezra admits, looking away from the inside of the control room, only to see Jack. His eyes widen at this, just before his older brother figure pulls him into a hug.

"I thought you were gonna die… I seriously did." Jack says as he finally pulls away right before Kanan and Sabine walk by. The female throwing another apologetic look towards Jack, which he responds to with a small forgiving smile. This allows Sabine to relax slightly, figuring that he'd forgiven her since they'd successfully gotten Ezra back.

"Well, I didn't." Ezra says, before turning back to the occupants of the control room as Kanan and Sabine take their seats. "But you guys have somewhere else to be anyways. I know where they're really taking the wookies." He announces, stepping into the control room with Jack close behind him, the crew members looking over their shoulders slightly to show they're listening. "Have you heard of the… Spice mines of Kessel?" He asks, making a silence descend upon the group before Sabine finally turns to look at the two street rats.

"Slaves sent there last a few months. _Maybe_ a year." She says, before Hera turns around.

"And for wookies born in the forest, it's a death sentence." She tells them, making the two street rats share a look with small smirks on their faces.

"Then I guess we better go save them." Ezra says, making the crew turn to look at him in shock.

"We?" Sabine asks in surprise, this time Jack smirking.

"Sure. I mean, the two of us have come this far with you guys. We might as well finish the job. And beside that…" He trails off as a dark look fills his eyes. "I've never liked the idea of slavery. That's one thing I miss about my old world… We got rid of it where I lived." He says as he places his left hand over the design on his right shoulder guard, getting wide eyes from the crew of the Ghost in response.

"You managed to _get rid_ of _slavery_?" Sabine asks in surprise as Hera silently enters the coordinates for Kessel. Jack nods, though grimaces when he thinks about how.

"Yeah… Unfortunately we only succeeded because of a large war over it. I'll tell you about it after the mission is done though." He tells them as they continue to fly through Hyperspace. He gets a nod from the female in response, before the two turn to look out the windshield as they continue to fly towards Kessel. Both Jack and Ezra thinking about the crew they were currently with, and their cause, the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Alright, so I only got around 4,500 words in this one, but after writing out all this, I decided that I wanted another episode lengthened. (Aka: the second half of the 2<strong>**nd**** episode.) So, I'm cutting this episode off here, and the next chapter will focus on the second half of the second episode, with my own little twist thrown in to lengthen it a good bit.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering about the constant guilt that Sabine was feeling at the end there. The reason that I wrote this out is because we can see in the show that she already feels guilty about her choice to leave Ezra behind, even if there's logic behind her plan, and I feel that if Jack was there with them when she voted, then she'd feel even guiltier. So there's my defense. However, enough about that. Here are some replies to the reviews I've received.**

**Anime PJ:**

No kidding right? I mean, Jack isn't exactly going to _crave_ violence, but he'll definitely be used to it since he'll be a part of the rebel group. As for the narration bits, I'm not exactly sure what made me write them out for this, but I like them. So they'll probably stay in for the rest of the story.

**Kid-N7:**

Well, as you saw earlier, Jack most certainly reacted in a similar manner. And his reaction to the voting was similar as well. (Now, in response to your PM's, you can see that I made Sabine go with Kanan instead of Hera, as well as made it so that Kanan votes when he's standing with Jack. As for the nicknames, I thank you for them, and am now stuck between "Angel", and "Trigger". Though I'm leaning more towards the prior. As for the scout trooper helmet suggestion, I already have an idea for headwear, and I'm just trying to figure out a good episode to bring it in. And the weapon? Well, I might make him have it for a couple chapters in that episode that I'll be lengthening later on, but I like the idea of Jack facing the Empire with his pistol. But I'll definitely use that gun at some point, so thanks for the suggestion!)

**Guest 12/21:**

Thanks! I'm glad that you like how I've paired Sabine up with an OC, and I hope to keep you entertained through the story!

***Just That Fan*:**

Well, as you can see, both questions have basically been decided, but it's nice to see that you gave your suggestions anyway. I hope that I'll be able to entertain you with later chapters!

**Well, I think that's about it for this chapter. Sorry about it coming out so late, but I'm now on vacation for almost 2 weeks, so I'm able to stay up later without risking my grades slipping. But, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Family: The Spice Mines of Kessel**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Well, here we are. The last chapter of episode 2. Like I told you last chapter, I plan on lengthening this chapter by including a scene or two into this. So, instead of it being a really short chapter, this one will be relatively long… At least I hope it will. There's also the fact that no one has guessed which episode I'm lengthening! Come on guys, I want guesses! But, either way, I should probably get on with actually writing it shouldn't I? Well, here you go!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes during my time here in the Star Wars galaxy, I think about my old one, and how different the two galaxies are. At least, besides the obvious difference in technology. Because back in my old galaxy, we'd managed to get rid of slavery in the US, but nothing was done about it in this on. This means that I'm going to do something really stupid when we get to Kessel, which will most likely have the Empire chasing after me and my younger brother figure… But, there's no way I'm gonna let what was happening keep happening without doing something about it.<em>

Within the bay of the Ghost, Kanan, Zeb, Ezra, Sabine and Jack all stand with their respective weapons at the ready. Then, as the ship starts to descend towards the ground, Zeb turns to scowl at Ezra. "Try not to get _dead_." He says, getting a glare from both Ezra and Jack in response. But then Zeb gives a mocking grin. "Don't want to have to carry your _body_ out." He continues, making Ezra's glare turn into a dejected frown, while Jack's glare hardens at Zeb as the bay door opens.

"Try not to leave him behind _fuzzy_. Don't want to have a second body to get rid of." He says through clenched teeth, just before they all leap out of the ship and duck behind crates for cover as the stormtroopers stationed on the platform begin firing at them. After a few seconds, Kanan turns to Ezra and shares a nod with him, the young street rat ducking out from behind cover a few seconds later to start running behind other crates towards the group of wookies. As this happens, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and Jack all shoot at the gathered stormtroopers, Jack and Sabine hitting every shot, Zeb hitting a good portion of his shots, and Kanan missing most of the time. The latter two straighten up slightly and run over to a different cover, allowing Jack and Sabine to have extra space behind their own cover to move around.

"Gotta admit, you're not too bad with that blaster of yours." Sabine compliments Jack as they continue to fire at the stormtroopers. Jack lets a smirk show at the comment, even with a faint red tinting his cheeks, before looking at her out of the corner of his eyes as more stormtroopers die from their blasters.

"You flatter me." He says, shooting a few more stormtroopers in the middle of their visors. "You're not too bad with those blasters of yours yourself." He comments, ducking behind the crates for cover as more blaster shots fly over his head. Fortunately, before anything else could be done by the troopers, the rebels hear war cries, and look out from behind their makeshift cover to see the now-freed wookies taking care of the remaining stormtroopers. When they're done, Ezra walks between them with a grin. Jack just smiles at his little brother figure's antics, and lets out a fond chuckle. "Always the one for theatrics aren't you Ezra? Although, I guess you took after me in that regard." He admits with a smug smile.

"Hey, I've only known you for a month! I was already theatrical!" Ezra exclaims playfully. This surprises the rebel crew.

"Wait, I thought you two were brothers?" Kanan asks, making the two look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well you see-" But before Jack can explain, the familiar sound of Tie-fighters can be heard from behind the rebel crew, and everyone looks in the direction they come from to see a trio of Tie's rise above the smoke layer. As he watches the Tie-fighters fire upon them, he remembers the other reason that he wanted to come here, and faces the rebels with a grimace. "Think you can take care of them? I've got other things to attend to here." He says, glancing at the main complex as he says this. Sabine and Kanan seem hesitant, before they nod.

"We've faced worse. Just make sure you get back here fast." Kanan relents, Jack nodding as the man tosses a communicator to him. Then, he looks at Ezra.

"You stay with them bro. Unless something big happens, _stay with them_." He tells his younger brother figure as he backs away towards the complex, getting a nod in response. Then, Jack turns around and runs off towards the facility. He can hear the sounds of blasters firing in the background, and then an explosion occurs as he runs through the doorway. _I really hope that was one of the Tie's._ He thinks to himself in slight worry as he continues to run through hallways, blasting any stormtroopers he comes across to make sure they wouldn't sound the alarm, and he wouldn't get caught.

"Hey! What are you doing he-" One unfortunate stormtrooper is shot in the head before he can finish his sentence as Jack runs past, before he arrives at what appears to be the main shipping area. He ducks down behind a few crates filled with "Spice", and watches a few stormtroopers run past towards the doors, no doubt to go help with the rebel attack, and then turns to face the complex. Just looking around, he can see multiple stormtrooper guards, while the slaves that were working could be seen pushing anti-grav lines of crates around. They were all wearing the same outfit, which consisted of a tattered grey long sleeved T-shirt and black pants that had multiple holes in them. Then one of them, a slave that had green skin and two antenna-like appendages on its head, falls to the ground and fails to push itself to its feet. When this happens, a couple stormtroopers go running over to him, and start to yell.

"Hey! You! Get up! Come on, Get a move on!" One of them yells out, pointing his blaster at the slave as said slave tries and fails to push itself to its feet. "I'm not gonna say it again. _Get, up_." The stormtrooper orders. Ignoring how the stormtrooper contradicted himself by telling the slave to get up not seconds after he said he wasn't going to, Jack focuses on how the slave is about to get a blast between the eyes, and closes his own with a grimace.

**_~Bang!~_**

The sound of a blaster firing can be heard echoing through the air, before the two stormtroopers fall to the ground. The slave looks at the bodies in surprise, before looking in the opposite direction that they fell to see a teen in armor slightly similar to that of the stormtroopers, but without the helmet, and the white armor had multiple black colored designs spray-painted on. "Get out of here! Go!" He calls out to them, blasting all the stormtroopers he can before they can break out of their stupor. Luckily, it's the slaves who focus first, and start to run towards the exit. This gets the attention of the stormtroopers, and they start to fire upon the fleeing slaves. As this happens, Jack continues to fire at them all, and manages to put them all out of commission before any of the former slaves can be killed. Unfortunately, as he turns around to leave with them, he finds an unwelcoming sight.

Standing in the way of their exit is a whole crowd of stormtroopers. And at the head of the crowd was one that was slightly unlike the rest. He had on similar armor to the rest of them, but he had black highlights to signify that he was obviously a ranking officer. But beside that, the helmet he was wearing was enough of a giveaway. If Jack had to compare it to any other one, he'd say that it was close to the one that Sabine had. Almost like Boba Fett's or Commander Rex's from the Clone Wars. Jack is shaken out of his stupor as the trooper raises his arm, blaster in hand. "You are all to return to your cells at once. Those who do not comply will be executed on the spot, and the one who started this shall be severely punished." When this was said, Jack reacted in the only sensible way… He shot the leader in his heart. When this happened, everyone stood there in shock for a moment, which allowed Jack to shoot down the other stormtroopers. When this happened, the slaves all ran forwards, excited at the prospect of finally being free.

As Jack got ready to run after them, he looked down at the lead stormtrooper he'd shot, stared at the helmet for a few seconds as light glinted off the black visor, and allowed a grin to make it's way onto his face as he comes up with a plan that would allow him to have some fun.

* * *

><p>"It's over Jedi." The commanding officer from the Star Destroyer says as he aims his blaster at Ezra's head. Ezra stares at him defiantly, before smirking slightly as he looks over the Imperial's shoulder.<p>

"I would have to disagree there ass-hat." A voice says, making the commanding officer look behind him and see a stormtooper-like figure standing behind him with his own blaster aiming at his head. He has just enough time to duck as a blast flies by his head before he can be minus one brain. The figure lets off a sigh at this. "Oh, I missed. Looks like I'm slipping. After all, I haven't really had much target practice now have I?... I guess I _could_ use that overgrown fuzz-ball." The figure muses to himself, before returning to the present.

"Trooper! What are you doing?!" The commanding officer exclaims in an outrage, thinking that the person was a stormtrooper because of the armor they had. "And why is your armor not to regulations?!" He continues, only for the figure to let out a chuckle.

"Take a closer look pal. I ain't no stormtrooper." Though he couldn't see it, the commanding officer can tell that the figure is smirking behind the stormtrooper helmet that he had no doubt stolen, just before he gets shot in the shoulder and stumbles backwards. "Ezra!" The figure cries out, the young street rat immediately understanding as he activates his electrical slingshot and stuns the commanding officer, allowing the figure to shoot his other shoulder and send him stumbling backwards until he falls over the railing of the catwalk they were standing on.

"Hey you three!" A voice calls out, making the two humans and one wookie turn to see Kanan standing on the top of the Ghost. "Jump!" He yells as the ship descends. The three follow the order without a second thought and jump over the edge towards the large pit below them. A few seconds later, the ship rises back into the air with the three joining Kanan on the top of the Ghost, lifting up the hatch that will let them enter the ship. When they do, they immediately head towards the bay where the wookies are stationed. Jack stays behind for a bit to look out the windshield and see the stream of slaves running away from the complex towards the multiple ships to escape the planet, and allows himself a smile before he turns around and getting ready to join the others.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on which way you look at it, fate had other plans. And that was shown by the purple-clad figure that suddenly tackled Jack to the ground, before the sound of a blaster being primed resounded through the air. "I don't know how you got on our ship, but I'm giving you a one way ticket off." A familiar female voice growls, making Jack shake the bleariness from his eyes as he looks through the visor of his stolen helmet to see Sabine had tackled him to the ground and was now aiming one of her blasters at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Sabine! It's me! Jack!" Jack exclaims, ripping the helmet off his head to show her his face as proof. Sabine is shocked, before she powers down the blaster and looks at him in surprise.

"Jack?!" She exclaims, getting a nervous chuckle from the teen in question.

"He he, yeah... It's me. Although, I guess that the helmet through you off didn't it?" He asks, getting a nod in response.

"That, and the fact that the whole back of your chest piece is blank." Sabine tells him, making him groan in annoyance.

"Man, I've been meaning to put something on there but can never think of anything. Guess I'll just have to start thinking harder." Jack mutters, before finally seeming to notice the position they were in, and gaining a red tint to his cheeks. "Uh, Sabine... As great as it is seeing you again... Do you think that you could get off me?" He asks, making Sabine look down, and gain a red tint herself. Because the two only just now realized that after Sabine had tackled Jack, she'd straddled him to keep him from escaping, and hadn't moved. They both quickly scramble to their feet, the red in their cheeks getting darker as they cough to try and get rid of the awkwardness in the air. "Uh, you won't say anything if I don't?" Jack offers, getting a nod.

"Agreed." Sabine agrees, before coughing once again, and gesturing to the helmet that he had clutched to his side as the red finally starts to go away. "So, how'd you get the helmet anyways?" She asks, getting a grin from Jack as the awkwardness starts to fade away, but not completely.

"Funny story actually. It's a part of the reason that I left you guys to face the Tie-fighters. You see, I told you how back on my planet, we got rid of slavery where I lived right?" He asks her, getting a nod as they both take a seat since they had been standing in the Phantom where Jack had watched the planet disappear into space, and there were two rows of chairs that folded down that they could take. They each take a seat across from each other, and Jack's grin widens. "Well, when I left, I headed towards the main compound..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the group had managed to contact a ship that would take the wookies back to their home planet, and were gathered to see them off. Sabine stands next to the lead wookie as he lets off a warbled roar, and turns to face the group with a small smile. "Um, he says if we ever need help the wookies will be there." She translates with a smile, before the lead wookie steps forwards with another warbled growl, and ruffles Ezra's hair, much to his older brother figure's amusement.<p>

"Good luck Kitwar. Try to stay out of trouble." He advises with a small wave of farewell, the wookies returning it with their signature warbled roars, before Zeb steps forwards to close the door.

"Huh. Look who's talking." He comments, making Ezra frown and Jack to glare once again.

"So... I, guess you'll drop me and Jack off next?" Ezra asks almost reluctantly, Jack letting his eyes linger on Ezra for a moment before turning back to look at Zeb as he speaks up after closing the airlock door.

"Uh, yeah." He answers, before clearing his throat and looking up with an almost sheepish expression. "Finally, right?" He asks as he raises a finger, before nervously chuckling. Ezra gives a small nod of acknowledgement, before turning around and heading back into the ship/

"Right." He answers, making Jack frown as he turns to face the rebel cell, and walk back into the ship with them. Sabine seems almost reluctant, sending small glances at Jack as he walks next to her, while Zeb flinches and then frowns, following after the two. Meanwhile, Kanan follows Zeb, before he sighs. As he walks by Ezra, who's leaning against one of the many ladders on the ship, the ship jolts as the wookies detach and Ezra "accidentally" bumps into Kanan.

"Oops, sorry." He apologizes, before Kanan walks away and he connects the two pieces of the lightsaber he'd taken. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew is in the cabin with Jack, who's glaring at Zeb. As Hera enters the coordinates for Lathal, she turns around to face Jack just as Kanan walks in.

"So, why is it that you and Ezra say you're brothers when he only met you a month ago?" She asks, getting a sigh from the street rat in response.

"Have any of you grown up on the streets for at least seven years?" He asks, everyone shaking their heads in response. "That's what I thought." He says with a nod, before going on to explain. "See, when you live on the streets on your own for at least five years, you learn that it's hard to come by anyone that you can trust. And when you think that you can, they usually turn their backs on you at the first sight of danger. Believe me, I've been living like this for twelve years." He tells them, getting surprised looks in response even though he'd already mentioned that little fact before. "Now, that's the main reason me and Ezra are "brothers" to each other. See, I showed up here with no knowledge whatsoever." He tells them, not mentioning how the information that he _does_ have hasn't happened in the timeframe yet. "So, I show up out of nowhere, right on Ezra's doorstep I guess you could say. He looks up to me for guidance on how to survive since I have about five more years of experience, while I have a place to sleep and look after him. I guess you could say that after a month of this routine, it grew to the fact of instead of partners, we became friends. And then we became brothers." He tells them, giving them the short version of the story.

A stunned silence meets his explanation. With varying degrees of reactions. Kanan and Hera look at him with a mixture of pity for his life, awe for how he managed to survive, and reverence for what he'd done for Ezra. Sabine looks at him with a mixture of similar emotions. Pity, awe, reverence... But also something else. Something that seemed almost like respect... But it went deeper than that. As for Zeb... Pity, awe, reverence, and... guilt. "You mean that you've been living like this since you were five?" He asks Jack in surprise, getting a nod accompanied with a glare in response.

"Yes. And I'm sure you can tell from this story why it is that I'm not too keen on talking to you right now fuzzy." He says with the glare getting more intense. Zeb flinches as guilt floods his features, and he sags in the chair he was sitting in.

"I... I didn't know. I just thought-" Jack cuts him off.

"You just thought that he was a typical street rat? That he was just stealing because he _could?_ And that because of this he was a hindrance to your mission? Is that what you thought?" Jack asks Zeb, making the brute sag into his chair even more and sit in silence. "...That's what I thought." Jack says into the silence that had descended upon the cabin. But that silence doesn't last long as Zeb finally speaks up.

"...I'm sorry." He murmurs, getting Jack's attention.

"What was that?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I'm sorry! Alright!" Zeb exclaims, looking up to face Jack. In response, the teen just stares back. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he responds.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He says, and then turns to look out the windshield. A few minutes later, Zeb gets up, and walks out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the Ghost is on Lathal, and everyone besides Ezra, Kanan and Hera is present in the bay area. Sabine is tuning up Chopper while Zeb and Jack are looking at each other with small smiles on their faces... Wait, what?!<p>

"So... Are we good?" Zeb asks Jack, who chuckles and shakes his head before nodding at the brute with the smile growing slightly larger.

"Yeah, we're good." He answers, getting a chuckle from Zeb in response, before they notice Ezra walking over to them with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He nods to Jack, before heading towards the exit. Jack nods as well, before turning back to Zeb. "Well, I guess I'm heading home now." He tells Zeb, getting a good natured slug in the shoulder in response.

"Hey, you watch your back out there. Alright kid?" He asks, getting a nod in return.

"Sure thing fuzzball. You make sure to do the same." He says, and then walks away before he can be slugged in the shoulder again. As he walks away, he looks over and meets Sabine's eyes. Something familiar stirs within Jack at the sight of her, but he pushes it back down. Knowing that nothing could happen since she was a part of a rebel cell, and he was just a run-of-the-mil street rat. For one, it was highly unlikely that they'd even meet again. So, he sticks for a simple wave farewell, which she returns, before he walks out of the ship. What he misses is the look in Sabine's eyes as she watches him go with a sad look, and an unfamiliar feeling in her gut.

When Jack exits the doors, he can see Ezra running towards their tower in the distance, and Kanan and Hera standing there with Kanan holding onto a... What was the name of those square things again?... Holocron! That's it! As he remembers that, he hears them start to talk about it. Either not noticing his presence, or not caring. "He opened it... He passed the test." Hera comments with a smile on her face, before she turns around to face Jack. "Hey there Jack. We've, got a proposition for you. Well, you and Ezra that is." She adds on, making the raven haired teen raise an eyebrow as Kanan sets out towards his home.

"I have a pretty good idea of what it is, but go on." He amends, turning back to face Hera fully.

"Ezra is force sensitive. And Kanan is currently going to check and see if he want to join us. Become a part of our little family, and be taught by Kanan. She says, Jack nodding as he understands their viewpoint. If what he had learned from Ezra was correct, and he doubted that it was false, then he was currently in a time period between movies all the Jedi were killed off. But based off of Kanan apparently being one himself, and there being more movies to come, that obviously wasn't the case.

"Alright... And I'm guessing that this is a proposition for me because of Ezra?" He asks, almost certain that was why they were asking him to come along.

"Part of it." Hera admits. "But also because of your shooting skills. I'll admit, you seem to be as good as Sabine when it comes to shooting troopers." Hera says with a small smile, getting one from Jack in return as he hears Sabine shout from inside the hanger.

"I heard that!... And I hate to admit that your right!" He hears her shout, chuckling with Hera at that before he gets serious.

"I'll admit, the invite is nice... And I'd be lying if I said that I don't want to." He says before looking over as Kanan walks over to join them. No doubt having talked to Ezra. "But I want you to know one thing." He says, fixing them with a." serious look. "If Ezra declines. I decline. It's as simple as that." He tells them, his voice telling just how serious and truthful that statement is. They nod in understanding.

"We understand Jack." Hera tells him.

"If Ezra declines my offer, we won't force you to stay." Kanan adds, getting a nod from the raven haired teen in response.

"Alright. Good..." Jack says, before sitting down. "Then if you don't mind. I'm just gonna wait here for Ezra." He says with a smile, confusing the other two, and making Jack laugh. "I already know what Ezra's response is gonna be! You saw the look in his eyes when me and him went to warn the others Hera!" He says between laughing fits. "That part there was just to see what you guys were like! If you were going to force me to stay, I would have gunned my way out of here, before heading to Ezra and getting the hell out of here and away from you guys!" He exclaims, before he finally calms down. By this time, the other two are just smirking at each other, before they shake their heads and walk back inside to share the news with the rest of the crew.

* * *

><p>Jack had started to talk with Sabine and Zeb about room arrangements for him and Ezra when the latter came down the ladder after talking to Kanan. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asks, getting a frown, and two smiles in response.<p>

"Oh, nothing. We were just figuring out where you and me were gonna sleep since all the rooms are taken up." Jack says, as he gestures to the scowling member of the party. Who happens to be Zeb. "And it turns out that you get to bunk with Fuzzy here." He continues, getting a horrified look from Ezra in response which makes him start to crack up. "Oh, believe me, if I didn't still feel at least _slightly_ vengeful against the large fuzzball, I might have offered to bunk with him. But, seeing as I feel like I may end up hurting him in my sleep if I do, turns out your the one who gets to." He says with a large smile as Ezra's eyes widen with each word.

"I'm not too happy about it either kid. But _I_ get the bottom bunk." Zeb says with a glare, using his thumb to point at himself. Ezra just continues to stay silent and stare at the trio as Jack chuckles, before turning to face Sabine.

"Well, hopefully these two won't kill each other. I don't want to have forgiven Fuzzy only to have to kill him... Now, mind showing me your room? I'd like to see the room I'll be sleeping in for the foreseeable future." He says with a smirk as his eyes glance at Ezra for a second to see the shock and horror change to a mixture of shock, and envy. Meanwhile, Sabine chuckles at Jack's antics from a few seconds before.

"Sure thing." She answers as she starts to walk away, Jack following a few steps behind as the two leave a miffed Zeb, and a shocked, horrified, and envious Ezra to stand in the bay as they climb up the ladder and close the hatch that separates it from the rest of the ship. A _~click!~_ echoing through the silent air as it closes shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: Well, that's the chapter people! And I have to say one thing... I'm <em>loving<em> my new laptop! Yes people, I got a new laptop for Christmas, which is what I used to write a good 99% of this chapter with. Unfortunately, I was forced to write it out in Doc Manager of this website itself since I currently don't have the ability to acquire Microsoft Word, and will have to wait until I do. But enough about my new laptop! (My wonderful, wonderful, wonderful laptop) Let's get down to the actual chapter!**

**So, as you can see, I managed to reach a good length with this chapter, and I'm extremely happy that I was able to do so. Now, I'm sure that most of you noticed that I've now given Jack a helmet. I'll admit that there was one certain PM I got that gave me a good idea for how to receive a helmet, but I kind of already had this relatively planed out. And, the _feels_! Not only does Jack tell the crew a snippet of his history with Ezra, but the attraction between two certain crew mates has started! But, enough of that for now. Let's get to the replies for reviews!**

**AkatsukiKittenLover:**

Does this suffice?

**animegal210:**

Thanks for that. I mean, I kind of already knew that, but I figured that I'd make Jack appear inside the tower. As for it being on the outskirts, I know that as well. But the outskirts _happen_ to be a field. Thus, the tower they start the chapter standing on the tower in the middle of said field.

**Kid-N7:**

As always, such good suggestions! As for the nickname, I'll have to agree with you there, and it will most likely end up being her name. While Kanan's will be Bossman, Zeb's will be Fuzzy (also interchangeable with Fluffy), Hera's will be Cap, Choppers will either stay as Chopper or change to Chop, and Ezra's is obviously Bro. You can also see that I didn't exactly have Jack and Kallus "face off". This is becauseI felt that this way was a little bit more epic. Give Kallus a situation to remember when he next sees Jack. As for the part where he's hugging the wookie, well, you can see that I changed that in for a little teasing instead. *trollface*

But, I liked your idea of Zeb and Jack forgiving each other, and implemented that. Although, I changed the dialogue some to fit with the scene and how it was set up beforehand. Then, there's the fact of Jack and Sabine rooming together. Now, I already knew that I was gonna do that ever since I first started this Fanfiction. The reason being, A: Ezra is already rooming with Zeb, and B: They're gonna be in a relationship! It's only common sense to make them bunk together since that's the case.

**emmann0207:**

Good to know! I hope to keep you entertained!

***Guest* 12/22:**

Well, sorry to disappoint. But, this is how I have the story planned out. Sorry.

***Stormcutter684*:**

I'm not going to try to, but just know that I'm pretty much focusing on Jack. I mean, if people want to know what happens where he's not present, then they only need to watch the episode. But, I'll see if I can't tone it down next chapter. As for skipping over the lightsaber part, I kind of did that on purpose since it allowed Jack to apologize to Sabine about threatening her the day before while on the speeder.

**Anime PJ:**

Well a merry belated Christmas to you too. As for the relationship, you can see that it might have been a bit difficult earlier, but I don't think they'll have too much trouble in the future. Also glad to see that you agree with the sibling relationship being more credible.

***Guest* 12/23 (Ch. 1):**

Man, what is it with me getting people who want Jack to use the force _after_ I've established that he won't? At this rate, I might just make an AU version where he does... Everything else will remain the same, such as the pairing and the backstory and everything. But I'll make it so that Jack is able to... Yeah, I might just do that at some point. But at the moment, I have enough stories to focus on.

***Guest* 12/23 (Ch. 2):**

Sorry, but this is the way that I wrote it. If you dislike it enough, then stop reading. It's up to you. But If you can put it aside, then I hope that I'll be able to keep you interested during future chapters.

**Well, I think that's about it guys... Man, I'm posting this late! Better get to bed. That way, I'll be able to write the next chapter tomorrow with no problem. So, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No Risks Taken**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 1: Well guys, here we are. Finally onto a different episode. Now, if you can remember, in this episode, C-3PO and R2-D2 make a cameo in this episode. Note that it is highly likely from the point that they come in, until the point that they leave, that Jack will try not to do too much. The reason for this is because even though he's messing with the timeline in a multitude of other ways, he doesn't want to risk affecting it too much, such as ending up sending the two droids to the wrong place, and thus throwing everything off. So, there probably won't be much that Jack changes whenever the two droids are in the picture.<strong>

**Also, as I said in a previous Authors Note, this chapter will also be _slightly_ longer. This is because the episode starts with the crew coming back from a mission, but it's never said what _exactly_ the mission was besides to get supplies. So, the beginning of this chapter will start with the beginning of the mission, and go until the end of the episode. So if you guys like the extra scenes that I write, you'll like this. But, enough of my rambling. Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em>There are multiple days that I think about how what I'm doing in this dimension, could possibly affect the set timeline in both positive as well as negative ways. Such as how I feel about a certain person on our crew. But, the past few days were probably the ones that I was the most worried. And the reason for that was because of the two most well known droids of Star Wars, and the fact that I didn't want to risk affecting the timeline in a way that ends up keeping the Empire in control of the galaxy. But, I can only help for the best after everything was said and done.<em>

The crew of the Ghost can be seen standing in the bay of the ship, all of those present having their weapons out. Kanan and Zeb stand ready in front of the door, while Sabine and Jack each have their blasters out and ready. Then, the doors open to show the inside of a Star Destroyer, and multiple stormtroopers waiting for them. Before any of them can let loose a shot, Jack's already taken down three with headshots, Sabine not too far behind. This throws everyone into action, and the rebels all run onto the deck, and hide behind a stack of crates for cover as the troopers start to fire upon them. "You know, I'm starting to think that we're not exactly liked by the Empire." Jack comments beneath his styled helmed with a knowing smirk. The helmet was relatively the same to when he'd stolen it, the only difference being that he'd spray painted some more black highlights onto it so that it wouldn't be as similar to the other ones.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sabine asks him with her own smirk, leaning out from behind cover to take down a few more stormtroopers, before the crew runs further into the ship to collect the supplies they were there for.

"Oh, I don't know. How about every time we try to take something of theirs, they start to fire at us?" He asks her rhetorically as they duck behind some columns in the hallway to dodge more laser blasts being sent their way.

"But they do that to everyone who tries to take stuff from them. I don't think that's very specific to us." Sabine counters.

"Alright, then how about every time they notice our ship, they ask us to surrender once, and then start to fire?" He asks her as they run down the hallway towards the supply room.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Sabine relents. Unfortunately, their bantering is cut off as Hera's voice can be heard over their coms.

"As much as I love to see you two getting along, we've got a problem. The Imperials started up the Tie's, they're coming for the Ghost!" She exclaims, making Jack and Sabine share a look, before they turn around with Zeb and Kanan and run back towards the ship. When they arrive, they find more Stormtroopers waiting for them, but manage to take care of them before entering the Ghost. And not a moment too soon as five Tie-fighters rise up into the bay area, and start to fire upon the Ghost.

"I'll get the revolving turret! Jack, man the guns from the Phantom!" Kanan exclaims, climbing the ladder to the top turret as Jack nods, tosses his helmet to Sabine, and runs to join Kanan on the ladder before heading towards the Phantom. As he sits down, he immediately locks the guns onto one of the Tie's, which happens to be blocking their escape route the most, and shoots it down. Once this is done, Hera flies through the newly made hole in the defenses, and out of the Star Destroyer, closely followed by the remaining Tie's. "Damn it! I don't have a shot!" Kanan exclaims over the com in annoyance as he attempts to shoot down the Tie's. Jack grimaces at that.

"And it doesn't help that I can't rotate the guns on the Phantom much either!" He yells so that the others can hear him, only managing to clip the side of one of the Tie's, which manages to veer it off course, but not do any lasting damage.

"Chopper! Do you have to coordinates?!" Hera asks the droid. Jack can hear the droid's beeps and whirs in response, before Hera speaks up again. "He said hello Hyperspace." She announces, and seconds later Jack can see the familiar sight of blue "clouds" flying past the window. He lets out a sigh of relief, before getting out of the chair, and walking to the cabin. As he walks in, Sabine tosses him his helmet, and he gives a smile of thanks, before placing it on the ground and leaning against the wall to relax. A few seconds later, Kanan walks into the cabin.

"Told you we'd get away." He says as everyone turns to look at him.

"_With_ the shipment. _You_ _said_ we'd get away, with the shipment." Sabine tells him, making him shrug sheepishly in response.

"Sabine's right about that Bossman. I wouldn't try to sugar coat anything with her. She sees right through that stuff." Jack says with a sigh.

"Kanan, we're low on everything." Hera says.

"Food." Ezra tells Kanan.

"Explosives." Sabine says, getting a small smile from Jack at her obsession.

"Fuel." Hera says as she crosses her arms and turns to face Kanan. "We need to make some money or we may as well put the Ghost in storage." She says as she turns to look back out the windshield. Everyone goes silent at that notion. Even though Jack and Ezra had just joined the rebel cell a couple weeks ago, it was pretty much their new home. Sure, there was definitely more danger to what they were doing now as opposed to when they were living off the streets, but they were happy to have more family figures in their lives. Finally, Kanan breaks the silence.

"There's always Vizago's job." He suggests.

"Ugh, so _arms dealers_ again?" Zeb asks him in annoyance, making Kanan look to the side as he tries to make it seem better.

"More like... Arms redistributors." He suggests, the attempt not working to placate Zeb.

"Come on. We don't even know what _kind_ of weapons we're talking about here." He says, only for Ezra to speak up.

"Hey. If it puts food on the table and frees up some time for, oh I don't know, _Jedi training_, then I'm in." He says as he crosses his arms with a small smirk, only for Kanan to walk over and playfully shove him back into his seat before turning to face Hera.

"You game?" He asks her as she crosses her arms.

"Say I am. What then?" She asks him.

"I already know the mission. Let's head to the space port." He says, getting a nod as Hera inputs the coordinates for the space port, and the Ghost begins to head towards their new destination. When they arrive, Hera drops them all off, before flying back up in the ship in order to follow them to Garrel. The crew splits into teams for their job. Sabine and Jack going on first, followed by Chopper and Ezra. The droid lets off constant whirring noises as he boards, and Jack turns to look at him with a scowl.

"Well _that's_ not rude at all." He comments as Ezra smacks the droid's top before he sits down. A few seconds later, two more people board the tram.

"This way mister Wabol. Says the female, followed closely behind by another person. This one seeming male. Jack, Sabine and Ezra all share glances at this, recognizing them as the Imperials that they would have to get the information from somehow. "We have the seats in the front." She continues as they sit down. As they do so, the person that's with her starts to speak in a language that's alien to Jack, while Sabine glances at them. The raven haired teen silently thanks the crew's luck that Sabine understood so many alien languages, just before woman sighs in exhasperation. "_Where_ is that translator?" She asks in annoyance. Jack smiles inwardly, knowing that this was when the protocol droid would board, and soon after they took off, they would put their plan into motion. Unfortunately, fate decided to throw a curveball.

"Coming minister! Come along R2." Says a droid that Jack pales upon recognizing. Walking into the tram is a gold colored protocol droid with one leg silver, followed closely behind by a astromech that Jack also recognizes.

"Shit!" He mutters to himself so quietly that only Sabine hears him. She sends a confused glance at him as C-3PO and R2-D2 move over to join the minister and Mr. Wabol. _Why the hell did this have to happen. Of course it has to be these two. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Jack thinks to himself in a slight panic as he realizes that he's just going to have to try to stick to the plan as much as he can. But he also realizes that the plan has a tendency to fail, and then everything starts to get improvised.

"Jack? What's going on?" She asks as Kanan and Zeb _just_ barely make it onto the tram in time, before walking down the aisle and sitting down in the seats behind Ezra as he attempts to stop Chopper from messing with him.

"I'll... I'll tell you later. Just try to stick to the plan we've been given, and hope to all hell that it works. Because if it doesn't... I'm not sure what might happen." He mutters as the droid at the front starts the tram and sends them into Hyperspace. Sabine nods slightly in agreement, though continues to have a confused and slightly worried look on her face, just before the two in front of them start speaking. As Mr. Wabol speaks, C-3PO translates.

"Ando Gravo is most honored you are joining him on Garrel, minister. And, if I may add a personal note-" He's cut off as Ezra starts to yell at Chopper.

"Cut it out!" He exclaims as he pushes the astromech away from him. "You've got enough room! Stop crowding me!" He yells, before Chopper starts to use his built in taser. Kanan stands up as Ezra is shocked to the ground.

"Kid, why don't you get that _rustbucket_ under control." He says irritably, before Chopper threatens to use his tazer on him as well. He sits back down as Ezra gets back onto the chair to stare at him.

"Mind your own business." He retorts, only for Chopper to once again use his tazer. At this, Kanan stands up once again to talk to the pilot.

"Hey pilot! Isn't there some precaution about droids in the passanger area?" He asks, getting a sigh from the robotic pilot in response.

"I am sorry sir. Your astromech must proceed to the _back_ of the craft." "He", tells Ezra before turning back around.

"Hey! If _my_ astromech is banished, then _those two_ astromechs are banished too!" He exclaims, pointing at C-3PO and R2D2, getting small grins from Sabine and Jack in response to how the plan is going so far.

"Astromech? I have never been so insulted. I'll have you know that _I_ am a protocol droid. Fluent in over six million-" As he's talking, the minister starts to speak over him.

"Pilot, these two droids are with me. And I am on _Imperial_ business." She states.

"Sorry ma'am. But these are, _Imperial _regulations." The pilot says, putting down the visor of his helmet and turning to look out the windshield. Jack has to hold back a laugh at that.

_Even the robots they _make_ don't like them!_ He thinks to himself as C-3PO and R2 head towards the back. Then, the minister starts to talk to Mr. Wabol.

"I'm, sorry Mr. Wabol. I, don't understand you." She says. Jack nods to Sabine, knowing that was his cue.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I couldn't help but notice your predicament. If you need any help, my friend here is quite fluent." He says, directing the minster's attention to Sabine.

"Oh, I would never presume... Though, it would be good practice for my level five exams at the Imperial academy. No, no! But I couldn't!" She says, waving her hands. This succeeded in getting the minster's attention.

"You're a level five academy student? Heh, I was too once upon a time." The minster says, leaning back against her chair. Sabine smirks when the minster can't see her anymore, and nudges Jack. Jack lets a smirk show on his face, and nods slightly. "Now, please ask Mr. Wabol where the shipment is being held." She requests, Sabine nodding before turning to face Mr. Wabol.

"Ruff quin grobit?" She asks, the pronunciation being the only reason that Jack was able to understand the words, since when Mr. Wabol responded, he still couldn't understand him. "He said bay seventeen." Sabine says with a smile, before the pilot speaks up.

"Sentients! We are approaching Garrel! Please prepare for landing." "He" announces, before a few seconds later the ship exits Hyperspace, and the planet can be seen coming into view. When the ship lands, everyone begins to exit, and the minister turns around to speak to Sabine.

"My dear, you did great service to your Empire today. Now focus on those level fives." She says, before turning around and following Mr. Wabol to a group of stormtroopers.

"Oh I _will_ minister. It's been such an honor. Thank you." Sabine "thanks" the minster. Jack just smiles and smacks her shoulder good naturedly.

"Alright, alright. No need to go boosting her ego. It's big enough as it is." Jack mutters, getting a grin from Sabine in response as they walk by Ezra.

"Bay seven." Sabine tells the younger street rat as she puts on her helmet with Jack following her soon after.

"Just like old times, eh Ezra?" He asks with his voice telling his younger brother figure that he's smiling. He gets a nod in response, before Ezra goes climbing into a ventilation shaft. When he disappears, and Sabine and Jack are sure that the stormtroopers are gone, they turn and start running towards bay seven.

* * *

><p>They arrive just behind Kanan and Zeb, and stand there for a few seconds waiting for Ezra to open the door. When it starts to open, they start to walk forwards with Zeb slow clapping.<p>

"Well kid, you pulled it off." He says.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra retorts.

"Yes." Zeb and Sabine say, the prior crossing his arms as the latter puts her hands on her hips.

"No." Jack says, shaking his head with a smile present behind his helmet. Then, the three of them walk past Ezra, and open up the crates that the Empire wanted to get. As they do this, Kanan opens the doors so that the Ghost can land, and they can get the crates into the bay area for shipment. When they open the crates to see what they're taking, Zeb drops the lid and stumbles backwards.

"Karabast." He says, making Jack think that it's a curse in his native language.

"Whoa! They're T-7 Ion Disrupters. These were banned by the senate. You can short-circuit an entire _ship_ with these." She tells Ezra and Jack, getting a whistle from the older of the two at the description.

"That's not why they were banned." Zeb mutters, a haunted look in his eyes as he stares at the guns.

"Get them aboard before company comes." Kanan orders as he puts the gun Sabine was holding into the crate, and puts the lid back on. Three of the crew members present nod their heads, before they start to collect the crates and bring them into the Ghost. Finally, there's one last collection of crates to go back, and is being brought by Zeb and Ezra. Suddenly, Jack watches Kanan slide down the ramp of the Ghost, and shout out to the two of them as him and Sabine place their collection in the bay area.

"Hurry, we're almost out of-" He's cut off as Ezra looks to the side with panic in his eyes.

"Time's up!" He exclaims, making everyone notice the group of stormtroopers run their way.

"Hands up!" One stormtrooper exclaims, Zeb smirking and doing just that as he starts to walk towards the group. At this, Kanan, Sabine and Jack all share glances, before looking to see what was going to happen.

"There a problem here?" Zeb asks, only for Mr. Wabol to speak up, and for C-3PO to translate as he walks towards the group.

"Mr. Wabol says those crates contain _his_ disrupters." He says.

"Uh, must be some mistake. Can't possibly be disrupters in there. Cause they're illegal right?" He asks, sending a slight glare at the group. At this, Kanan turns to Sabine and Jack, and motions to the Ghost. They nod, Jack a little reluctantly, and activate the anti-grav before pushing it towards the ship.

"I'll man the rotating turret, you help Ezra with the crate when he brings it over here?" He offers, getting a nod from Sabine in agreement. Once they place he crate in the bay area of the ship, they hear blasters start to fire, and the two rush to their places. When Jack sits in the chair to man the turret, more reinforcments had come, and Kanan was still on the ground as the ship started to rise into the air. In order to help, Jack starts to fire upon the stormtroopers, effectively taking out a good number before the Jedi jumps into the bay area and the door closes behind him. Jack stays in the rotating turret until they enter Hyperdrive. Knowing they were safe. THen, he lets himself relax, and climb down towards the bay area.

We have company. Imperial droids. Specter five, specter seven, let's get a couple restraining bolts on these two." Kanan says, getting nods from Sabine and Jack in response.

"You got it." Sabine says, heading towards the ladder with Jack. When they get to the top, they head to do what Kanan asks, and take off their helmets. "So what were you saying earlier about that droid, C-3PO?" Sabine asks, making Jack flinch slightly.

_Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to say this?! "Hi, I'm from an alternate dimension where all this takes place in movies and TV shows, and I already know how this is going to turn out, so don't worry about it! _Jack thinks in slight panic, before he just settles on telling the half-truth. "Uh, well, you see... It, kinda has to do with my past life. Before I met Ezra. See, I know that droid, and his pal, and... Well, let's just say that I wasn't exactly planning on meeting them." He tells Sabine, getting a raised eyebrow in response, but a nod. _Great. Now I've gotta find out a time to tell the crew the truth, but not exactly let them know _everything_. The last thing I need is for me to tell them, have them make different decisions, and thus change the timeline._He continues to think as him and Sabine gather the bolts, and then head back towards the bay area and the robots.

"-Maybe we get those disrupters _out of circulation_ instead." They hear Zeb say as they make their way down the ladder, Sabine going first.

"At least we got them out of _Imperial_ circulation. When I was translating, I found out they were shipping those T-7's as _prototypes _so the Empire could _mass produce _them on Lathal." She tells Zeb, before sliding to the floor with Jack close behind.

"See Zeb, perfect crime. We steal weapons meant for the Empire and sell them for credits we desperately need to keep this bird flying." Kanan says as he slings his arm over Zeb's shoulders.

"Oh hey! If we need credits, maybe Vizago will buy these two droids." Sabine suggests, making Jack have to hold his tongue to keep from suggesting anything else since this is most likely what would have happened to get the two droids into better hands.

"Yeah good idea." Kanan agrees as he climbs the ladders. Jack watches all this with his thoughts reeling, and eventually just sighs before making his way to his and Sabine's room. He climbs into the top bunk, and lays there just thinking about what was going on, and how bad it would be if he changed anything of significance.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the ship lands on Lathal, and the crew gets ready to meet with Vizago. "Can we discuss this later?" Kanan asks irritably as he climbs down the ladder after Hera.<p>

"That's fine love. But we _will_ discuss it." She says, making Jack raise his eyebrow in confusion behind his helmet as Kanan lets off an aggravated sigh. A few seconds later, R2 starts to beep and whir, and Sabine looks at him, before turning to the crew.

"Oh, right. This R2 says its real mission was to make sure the T-7's never reached the Empire. And that his master will pay handsomely for their return." She translates, making Jack's eyebrows shoot up as Kanan rubs his chin.

"I'll think about it." He says, sending Jack's thoughts reeling.

"So. Not even selling the droids, but we're selling the T-7's? We don't even know who Vizago's buyer is." Zeb says, making Jack nod slightly as he starts to think about the trade again.

"We know it's not the Empire! And I already made a deal with Vizago! So lets get these crates off the Ghost." He comments, grabbing one of the crates in question. The rest of the crew follows his example, and grab their own crates and follow him to meet Vizago. A few minutes later, Kanan and Hera are talking with Vizago as the, in Jack's opinon, Satyre-like dealer grabs one of the T-7's.

"Oh, I can make some beautiful music with these." He says with a smile, while Zeb glares.

"They're not that kind of instruments." Zeb says with a growl as he leans against the rocks for support.

"Ah, you just have to know how to play them. And how to play those who want to buy them." Vizago says, only for Ezra and Jack to speak up.

"You have to _buy them_ from _us_ first." Ezra says, Jack nodding in agreement.

"Yeah Vizago. No offense to you, but I've learned from experience not to trust an arms dealer right off the bat." Jack says with his arms crossed.

"Finally. Some people on your crew who understand business." Vizago says with a conman's smile as he places his hand on Kanan's shoulder, only to be shaken off.

"Let's just get this over with." Kanan says, only for the sound of a ship coming in low to echo through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the Imperial ship closing in.

"What is this?" Vizago asks, looking through the scope on the T-7, only to suddenly go wide eyed and round on Hera. "You were followed!" He exclaims.

"But, that's not possible!" She argues.

"Yeah, the Empire can't track us through _Hyperspace_!" Jack agrees, only for Vizago to point at the ship.

"Tell it to the Empire!" He exclaims, running over to a transport ship and climbing aboard as Kanan attempts to hold him back. Unfortunately, he doesn't succeed as Vizago goes riding off with half the T-7's. As the arms dealer goes riding off, the crew of the Ghost converge to look at the ship closing in.

"Shouldn't we be going too?" Sabine asks, raising her finger in the air to get Kanan's attention.

"I'm going to agree with Sabine on this one. I'd rather _not_ have another run-in with them today." He says.

"When _don't_ you agree with her?" Zeb mutters under his breath with a small smirk despite the situation. He gets a glare in return. Not that he can see it under the helmet.

I _agree_ because she brings up good points." He says, before Kanan breaks them up.

"We can't let these blasters fall into Imperial hands. Sabine! Jack! Destroy the guns!" He commands, getting a laugh from the female in return.

"Now you're speaking my language. I'll go get my gear. Jack, help me out here." She says as they go running back. However, they stop when they see two familiar droids coming closer.

"R2 stop! What _are_ you doing?" C-3PO asks the droid, only to get whirs and beeps in return. "Joining the crew?" C-3PO asks incredulously as the two crew members remove their helmets and join R2 by his side at the crates of T-7's. He lets off more beeps and whirs as he extends an arm, and picks up one of the guns.

"Of _course_. Overload the disrupters and boom! Good call little guy." Sabine says, patting R2 on the top. "You can join our crew any time." She continues, making Jack slightly frown.

_Is it demeaning to be jealous of a droid? _He wonders to himself, not doubting that the answer is "yes".

"Hera! Help Sabine and Jack open the crates! Zeb, Ezra, line them up! Meanwhile, I'll deal with the walkers." He says, turning to look as the Imperial ship drops the walkers in question to the ground. They start to fire upon the crew, and Hera, Zeb and Ezra take cover behind a rock formation, while Kanan successfully takes down one walker. But the other blasts the ground in front of him before he can get it. He goes sprawling as the others attempt to take it down, and Sabine, R2 and Jack take care of the T-7's. Jack shakes his head as the stormtroopers start to fire upon C-3PO, before they successfully take care of the guns as Zeb has a one on one with the commanding officer from when Ezra and Jack joined the crew.

"Okay, we're ready!" Sabine announces as the last T-7 is taken care of. Ezra and Kanan join them, and push the overheating guns towards the group of stormtroopers, and the remaining walker. The walker is successfully blown up, while the stormtroopers are launched all over. Unfortunately, the rocking of the ground that it causes allows Zeb to get hit by the commanding officer, and said commanding officer gets ready to give the finishing strike. Ezra and Jack notice, and their eyes widen. Unfortunately, Jack is too dazed from the confusion to be able to get a good shot to stop it. However, Ezra throws out his hands and shouts as if it would do something... And it does.

"Nooo!" He exclaims, and suddenly the commanding officer is flung backwards, saving Zeb's life. Kanan and Jack look on with wonder, before pushing themselves to their feet. Kanan continues to stare at Ezra, while Jack smiles and gives him a playful slug in the shoulder.

"I _knew_ you had it in you!" He exclaims, before the trio notice Hera getting to her feet.

"Specter two, get the kid aboard! Specter seven, help Specter seven, help specter five!" He orders as he runs towards Zeb. Hera and Jack nod, each rushing to help their assigned crewmates.

"Move, move, move!" Jack shouts as he supports Sabine and runs towards the Ghost. Meanwhile, Kanan helps Zeb onto the ship, before Hera orders Chopper to get them out of there. Finally, they look at Zeb as they're out of danger.

"Will he be okay?" Sabine asks in worry, getting a cough in reply from Zeb.

"Yeah." He says as Kanan helps to support him.

"Heh, you're too tuff to die Fuzzball." Jack comments with a chuckle, getting a half-hearted glare in return, before Zeb turns to look at Kanan.

"Thanks mate. Appreciate the save." He says, only for Kanan to shake his head.

"Wasn't me." He says, getting a confused look from Zeb, before Kanan motions to Ezra with his head. "It was Ezra." He says, making Zeb look at the young street rat with a shocked look as everyone else smiles. Zeb gets a serious face, and nods to the boy. Ezra nods back with a small smirk present. Then, Hera turns to share a look with Kanan. "And Ezra. Your _formal_ Jedi training starts tomorrow." He tells the kid, making Hera smile as she places her hand on Ezra's shoulder, and for Jack to smile before putting Ezra in a headlock and giving him a noogie while laughing. As this happens, R2 starts to let off multiple beeps and whirs, and Kanan looks at the droid with a thoughtful expression.

A few hours later, the Ghost is docked to a familiar looking ship, to Jack, and Kanan is trading the droids. As the man walks back onto the ship, Jack sighs to himself. _Well, they've got to know sooner or later. Might as well do it now._ He thinks, steeling himself before he walks into the bay area. "Hey guys..." He starts, getting everyone's attention. "There's something I need to tell you all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note Part 2: And there we go! I managed to finish this entire chapter within the space of a single day for once! Now, as you can all see, Sabine still doesn't know how she feels about Jack, while Jack knows that he likes Sabine. And, Zeb makes sure to tease him about it! Know that we are steadily getting closer to when the two get together, since I know how I'm going to do it.<strong>

**But, you can also see that Jack's told them where he came from! But, just how much will he have told them? Well, you'll just have to keep reading this story to find out. Beside that, the next chapter is going to be _slightly_ different. And if you've seen it, you may be able to tell why. But, you'll just have to see when you read it. However, I think that's enough spoilers for now, let's get to the replies to reviews!**

***Guest* 12/24 (#1):**

Sorry about that. We haven't really _focused_ on the civil war much in school, so I only know the mainstream stuff here in the US. But, I'll see if I can't fit that in a later chapter for all of you who live in Canada. I'd also like to say thank you. It's nice to know that you like the story so far, and I hope I can keep you entertained. However, seeing as _I_ hardly know anything about WW2, I'm not going to make Jack an expert on it. Otherwise I'd have to go googling up everything about it to see if any battles in Star Wars are like it. But, thanks for the idea!

***Guest* 12/24 (#2):**

Nice to know that you're enjoying it! I hope to keep you enjoyed through the rest of this as well!

***Guest* 12/24 (#3):**

Sorry to disappoint, but that's how I wrote this story. And even though I'm getting multiple requests, I'm keeping it the way I wrote it out. So sorry to all of you who want this to be Ezra x Sabine.

**Anime PJ:**

Right! It happens to me _all the time_! (Silence for a moment before breaking out into laughter.) But in all seriousness, it really is hilarious as long as it isn't happening to you. Like multiple other things. I'm glad to see that the name Fuzzball got a good reaction out of you. In fact, that might actually be Zeb's new nickname in place of Fuzzy or Fluffy! As for Ezra's facial expression, well, if anyone thinks they can draw it, then I'll go ahead and post a link on my Bio. I'll also notify you if that's the case.

**Well guys, that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
